


双途

by Zellofane



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 47,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellofane/pseuds/Zellofane
Summary: 多年竹马在friend zone发现彼此相爱的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

00

这本该是一个平淡无奇的夏日夜晚。

罗渽民数不清第几次从酒吧走出来，只是因为李楷灿约他闲聊。  
到底为什么要来自己并不感兴趣的酒吧，罗渽民给自己找了很多理由。最开始的时候罗渽民认为如果一定要找一个地方坐下聊天的话咖啡厅更符合自己的取向，但李楷灿说要减肥不能经常吃甜品，然后自告奋勇地陪他去健身房，结果罗渽民很快就发现任何一个正常人都不会忍心看着可爱的小巧克力球扑腾扑腾地勉强自己运动。  
后来李楷灿选了这家离两人都距离适中的清吧。他第一次即兴地在酒吧的小舞台里接连表演了几首劲歌热舞后罗渽民点了点头，头一次知道了原来一个人当声乐老师当久了会积累下这么大的压力。这家酒吧氛围还算安静，最重要的是饮品价格尚且合理，并不让罗渽民感到讨厌，于是就这么决定了下来。  
他们并不是经常见面，只不过时间久了次数也便多了起来，但最近这段时间李楷灿约他的频率肉眼可见地变高，而且无数次欲言又止，就差在脸上写出他有烦恼。如果罗渽民更机警一点，他早就该预感到这便是一连串不寻常事件的前兆。

这天晚上第一件不寻常的事是李楷灿喝醉了。  
几个小时下来李楷灿乱七八糟地说了一大堆罗渽民听不懂的话，他放弃听懂的同时也放弃了偷偷拿走总会无数次回到李楷灿手里的酒瓶。他们认识很多年了，照理来说对彼此都已经很了解了，但这并不是罗渽民第一次感受到李楷灿和他言语中的某个人之间有一种别人都介入不了的磁场。  
看到李楷灿喝到烂醉倒是第一次。罗渽民扶着他走出酒吧，室外的热浪便沉甸甸地压了过来，燥热的夜风灌进他的Ｔ恤里。和令人不舒服的闷热感比起来浑身大汗更好，尤其是半边身体被湿漉漉的醉鬼挨着的时候。  
说实话李楷灿靠过来的那一瞬间罗渽民怀疑他身上的不是汗。  
也许是大量的泪水——这个念头太吓人，罗渽民立刻自己否决——或者是用来掩盖泪水的水，没有及时擦干脸而流遍了全身。  
他会这么想是因为李楷灿身上一点汗味都没有，甚至还有点香。那是一股游离于酒味以外的难以形容的甜味，罗渽民以为李楷灿和他一样一直在用Clean Warm Cotton，但显然他并不认识那股味道。

罗渽民以前听人说过恋爱中的人会变漂亮，比如睫毛会变长。  
刚才李楷灿那些乱七八糟的话题的其中一个是，某个人认为在养花的时候如果一直夸它漂亮，它就会越长越好。现在看着李楷灿沉睡的侧脸，罗渽民不禁思索也许李楷灿也是一朵花，连气味也被那个人的言语塑造得独一无二，在同样的香水下闻起来和罗渽民不一样。  
言语确实有魔法。所以罗渽民既不想拐弯抹角也不想说谎，即使会被人觉得肉麻，甚至有时候被人怀疑真心，他也始终希望至少自己的心和口之间有一条直白的通道。  
李楷灿在昏睡过去之前迷迷糊糊地交代了一句他叫了人来接自己，罗渽民觉得这种情景似曾相识，一下子就恍然大悟：啊，又是李楷灿和李马克之间永无止境的你进我退。既然是李马克的话那这场魔法也太经久不衰了，李楷灿有什么必要买醉。

李马克和李楷灿小时候就这样，没想到长大了还是这样。  
站在路边等人的时候罗渽民百无聊赖地想，自己也很久没见过李马克了。  
李马克工作繁忙，但罗渽民记得他偶尔会在SNS上分享一些自己做音乐的视频。李马克在那些视频里看起来还是那么帅，但早在某个说不清的时刻开始罗渽民就感觉到他们注定只能身处两个不同的领域为彼此加油打气了——李马克还在做音乐，李楷灿则是在当声乐老师，以前因为喜欢音乐而凑在一起的孩子里似乎只有罗渽民完全偏离了原来的方向。  
但即使如此，为什么之前从没想过可以通过李楷灿，甚至自己亲口叫他出来呢？  
罗渽民从没想过会在这种场合下见到李马克，忽然就有点紧张，心跳微微加快。

道路尽头有一辆纯黑的Urus缓缓驶进视野。罗渽民本来就喜欢兰博基尼，在昏暗的光线下还能一眼判断出车型。但李马克是会喜欢这种车的类型吗？他有点疑惑，但那辆车明显是冲着他们来的，他着急得轻轻拍了拍李楷灿的脸。  
罗渽民满心沉浸在替好友开心和为自己紧张这两种情绪里，对危机毫无防备，于是没有在第二件不寻常的事发生之前迅速离开，甚至在驾驶座上的人露出全貌时还只是愣在原地怀疑自己产生了幻觉，直至对方打开车门下来兴奋的表情才慢慢僵在脸上。

那是一个戴着眼镜，穿着西装却顶着张扬金发的男人，看起来熟悉又陌生。  
罗渽民知道自己僵住的表情肯定很奇怪，所以对方才会也露出奇怪的表情。  
除此以外没什么值得奇怪的。李楷灿不只是这个金发男人的朋友，也是罗渽民的朋友，罗渽民和罗渽民的朋友要做什么都没什么可奇怪的。  
倒是这个工作地点离这里十万八千里远的大宅男出现在这里的理由比他的金发更奇怪。他什么时候买车了？工作不忙吗？今天还够时间练吉他吗？健身了吗？总是说好久没玩高达了的人是谁？不是说有空的话只想回父母家撸猫吗？  
罗渽民一直觉得如果要把李楷灿比作什么小动物的话会是小熊，然而那一瞬间脑海中竟然浮现出了李楷灿头顶两只猫耳朵的样子。  
被他幻想成小猫的焦点人物被他拍醒后挣扎了好几下才睁开眼睛，在看清了来人的脸后竟然也是一副大失所望的样子：“李帝努，怎么……是你？！”

罗渽民听到这个名字愣了一下，但近在耳边急速上升的尾音吓得他根本没空闲品味那种怪异的感觉。李楷灿自己似乎也被吓清醒了，情绪激动之下突然整个人颠了一下，同时迅速一手捂住嘴一手推开罗渽民，从他的怀里跳出来踩着凌乱的脚步跌跌撞撞地直冲到旁边的草丛，还没站稳就呕出了一阵稀里哗啦的声音。  
罗渽民无可奈何地走过去蹲在他身边轻拍他的背，拿出纸巾帮他擦嘴。  
他知道李楷灿难受，但还是有种冲动抓着他猛摇一顿——如果来的人是李帝努，那还不如他们一起打车回去。难道对着李楷灿分享养花窍门的人不是李马克而是李帝努？他怎么可能会在关于李帝努的事情上猜错？  
冲动没有化为行动。罗渽民忽然想起自己不能这样，他以为李楷灿和自己很有默契，但李楷灿终究是不会读心的，有可能真的不知道他不想见到李帝努。毕竟从他和李楷灿恢复频繁联系开始，他从没在李楷灿的面前提起过李帝努，一次也没有。正如他一次也没想起过可以叫李马克出来，或许也是因为他潜意识里知道李马克和李帝努一定还有联系。  
但仿佛嫌罗渽民还不够烦一样，李楷灿吐完后用只有他们两个人能听到的音量说：“我给李马克和李帝努都发了消息，来的居然是李帝努。”  
他说得慢吞吞，说完就体力不支似的再次倒在了罗渽民怀里。  
这又是什么意思？罗渽民圈着李楷灿站起来，越过他的肩膀望向李帝努。金发男人立刻意会，快步过来帮忙一起把醉鬼运到车后座里。

罗渽民给李楷灿脱了鞋，把他摆成一个舒服又不会轻易掉下来的睡姿。他脑里还在乱糟糟地想李楷灿刚才那句话，打算离开时也没顾得上社交礼仪跟全程没开口的李帝努说一声，倒是那人在他刚转过身时就发出了和外表一样熟悉又陌生的声音：“这么晚了，我送你吧。”  
没有人教过罗渽民该怎么处理这种场面，但那一刻某种难以言说的胜负欲压倒了他的理智，他转过来看了李帝努一眼，什么都没说就点了点头。  
在副驾座坐下的时候他告诉自己，他只是不想再弄醒喝醉的朋友，李帝努也只不过是出于社交上的好心帮一下朋友的朋友，而且这是一个感受货真价实的Urus的好机会。

路途上有一辆没有任何多余噪音的车，一个醉得不省人事的人，两个无话可说的人。  
安静得很好。罗渽民以为他们会一直沉默到再次分别，但李帝努语气显得过于熟稔的闲聊来得毫无预警：“你不是不喜欢喝酒的吗？”  
罗渽民无声地深吸了一口气，想起妈妈从小就教育他不能当一个粗鲁没礼貌的人。  
“……要陪楷灿尼，所以没办法。”  
罗渽民从余光看到李帝努笑了。李帝努外表凌厉，但笑起来笑眼很温柔，每次他笑成这样原本被眼镜框挡住的泪痣都会露出来，这次应该也不会例外。  
“下次可以叫马克哥出来，我们四个人好久没聚餐了，也可以聊聊音乐。”  
“不用了。”  
罗渽民用撑在车窗上的手按住眉心，不敢相信这种对话正在发生于这一时点的他和李帝努之间——李帝努以为他们还是高中生吗？

只有冠上那个时间段，罗渽民才会觉得这种对话合理。  
四个孩子因为喜欢音乐而聚在一起，一开始只是课余爱好，但竟然很快就在高中生联赛之间变得小有名气。唱歌舞蹈rap外貌全部都不错，团队之间的默契又好，即使是在这个盛产偶像但竞争也激烈的国家也有那么多人慷慨地认为他们甚至可以直接以组合的形式出道，愿意给他们稚嫩的表演献上赞美和掌声。  
后来是发生了什么呢？非要说的话，除了李马克和李楷灿，李帝努也仍然以他自己的方式和音乐共存。李帝努曾经对罗渽民说过他并不追求靠音乐赚钱，只是因为喜欢和想要做好才会一直有动力学习，也偶尔会给罗渽民听自作曲的demo。罗渽民会给出很中肯的意见，李帝努就说以后一定要写出能感动到他的曲子。  
李帝努的确有天赋又有恒心，手臂上的肌肉那么结实应该有一部分可以归功于每天都抽时间练吉他。罗渽民以前就觉得假以时日，李帝努的豪言壮语一定会成真，只是绝交一年多了，罗渽民不知道李帝努还是不是那个李帝努。

人是不可能全知全能的。  
车窗外许许多多斑驳的城市夜光一闪而过，落在陌生的金发李帝努在车窗上的倒影上，像水一样往后流动，衬得李帝努的表情像雕塑一样一动不动，罗渽民也时间静止一般盯着他的倒影看了好久。  
“我的意思是，楷灿尼和马克哥可能比较希望单独相处。”罗渽民说完立刻就不知道自己为什么会这么说。李楷灿同时通知了李马克和李帝努两个人，千里迢迢来接他的只有李帝努，而他还没弄清楚他们三个人是怎么回事就擅自下了这么一个结论。  
出乎意料的是李帝努竟然再次露出微笑，甚至低低地笑出声来。

罗渽民第一次真实感到了时间和距离会改变很多东西。  
他不仅不懂李楷灿那句话是什么意思，也不懂李帝努在想什么，现在连他的外在行为都看不懂了——那是一种很奇怪的错觉，就像身体的本能反射，罗渽民觉得还在开车的李帝努下一秒就会扔开方向盘，像狗狗一样扑过来蹭他，他全身的汗毛都不由自主地为此做好了准备。  
他在以前某一年体会过类似的气氛，那年夏天李帝努把水泼到他的电脑上，罗渽民知道他不是故意的，正因如此更难表达心里的情绪。李帝努和他说话时他还是会回应，但连旁观者李楷灿看了都说气氛冰冷。李帝努更是不会表达感情，只是在那段时间变得很粘罗渽民，像是认准了他对毛茸茸的动物没有抵抗力，只要他乖巧可爱罗渽民就会原谅他。  
这是李帝努的求和信号？罗渽民心里那一列总是在起伏的过山车忽然就往下俯冲了。

李帝努当然没有扔开方向盘，只是不动声色回到原来的话题：“你和楷灿尼有什么事是一定要来酒吧聊的？”  
严格来说今晚之前的大半年是没有，但现在罗渽民发现有些东西的确只有在酒精的作用下才说得出口，刚才滔滔不绝的李楷灿是这样，现在突然涌起强烈表达欲的他自己也是这样。  
“就，情史啊。”罗渽民听到自己的音量比刚才大了一点，落在宽敞的车里异常突兀。  
李帝努明显愣了一下，罗渽民被提醒到似的又想起了李楷灿昏睡过去前说的那句话，以及李马克李帝努李楷灿之间那可能存在的剪不断理还乱的关系，于是补充了一句：“我的。”  
过了好几秒，李帝努才装模作样地“啊”了好长一声。  
一般关系不够深的成年人可以心照不宣地就此打住了，尤其是对于他们这种关系的人来说，再多说一句都要嫌多了。  
但是罗渽民偏不要，他现在只需要表达，不需要社交礼仪。  
“是两段。”罗渽民自顾自地说，余光瞥到李帝努抓紧了方向盘。  
又来了，李帝努肯定又在想他过于难以预测了。李帝努肯定根本不想听，肯定又要觉得他疯了，又要说不明白他在说什么了。  
但罗渽民还是那个罗渽民，他感觉到自己的话语即将要蓬勃地喷发出来，情绪也正在随之毫无预警地变得越来越高昂，甚至逐渐化为实体，变成一团火拖着这一整辆漂亮的Urus超速坠崖，最后没有人会幸存。

01

罗渽民的第一段恋情发生在上一年的夏天。  
他还记得上一年的春天尾声雨雪不停，他经常忘记带雨伞，有时候连手机屏幕都湿漉漉一片。人在情绪低落的时候更容易放大日常小事，在当时的他看来这种天气未免太应境——他想换工作，却看不到未来的方向。  
罗渽民的前公司是国内某顶尖高新科技企业最重要的源头供应商之一，虽然工作辛苦，但他可以第一时间接触到最喜欢的3C产品的尖端概念，待遇也不错，要离开这么棒的工作在任何人看来都是自寻烦恼，更别提横向比较的话绝对会很难再找到同等级的平台，所以他对熟人和妈妈都无法倾诉。  
那段时间正好有两位并不那么熟悉的旧识重新回到他的生活填补了这个空缺。

首先是刘扬扬，一位比罗渽民小两个月的同龄朋友。  
罗渽民每次想起他们相识的场景都要笑。高中时的某一天他做完例行检查，在医院走廊上看X光片的时候身后忽然传来一阵吸气声。他转过头去看到的是一张年纪相仿的脸，对方说出口的话和刚才的行为一样奇奇怪怪：“啊对不起，不过您的骨头长得实在太有个性了。”  
后来罗渽民才知道刘扬扬是因为父母工作调动而来到韩国的德国人，但他之后韩语说得越来越好，导致罗渽民经常都想不起他的国籍来。  
本来随着大学的距离他们之间的联系似乎也就顺其自然地断了，但罗渽民还在前公司的最后那段时间正好有一次去欧洲团体旅游的机会，他特地开了一个新的账号，也不关注任何熟人，专门用来发布旅途中拍的照片，不知道怎么辨认出那个账号是他的刘扬扬在其中一组照片底下问他是不是去了德国，罗渽民终于回想起自己还有这么一位懂德语的旧识。  
他动了动手指回复说是奥地利。旅行时可以看到世界各地的下水道盖各有特色，罗渽民看不懂那些外语，但他猜上面有街道名，某些还带有样式各异的徽章，不知道是不是各个地方政府的公章之类的东西。他觉得有趣，单独行动时拍了很多下水道盖的照片。  
刘扬扬的回复或多或少印证了他的猜想，他说难怪虽是德语，那个地方的名字却有点陌生。然后他很快又加了一条评论：德国也有这种红绿灯，有机会带你去看。  
罗渽民又滑到下水道盖后面的红绿灯照片。和在亚洲常见的款式不太一样，灯上的图案是一对牵着手的同性，中间有一颗爱心。

他们很自然地就恢复了联系。  
要问罗渽民一开始是怎么确信那个人是刘扬扬的，这个世界上顶着刘扬扬名字和真人头像还有那种奇奇怪怪的出场方式的人，除了他罗渽民真的想不出第二个。  
说来巧合，刘扬扬因为丰富的异国经历而喜欢上了接触各种各样的人，一直在做HR的工作。他听说罗渽民打算换工作一开始也很惊讶，但了解详情后便全力支持他，主动提出帮他修改履历，模拟面试，还给他找了学历经历相似的人的简历帮他总结可参考的职业方向。  
罗渽民在大公司里待久了，有时候也很怀疑自己是不是只是众多螺丝钉的其中一小枚，也经常觉得自己对外面的职场完全不了解，刘扬扬建议他先不要想太多，面试的时候和企业多聊一下就会更了解行业，规划就会更明确了。  
罗渽民为此安排了紧凑的面试行程，又爽快地辞了职。第二位旧识就是在他不停面试期间重新遇到的，她就是后来变成他女友的桃桃。

桃桃并不是罗渽民前女友的真名，她当时顶着一头粉红色的长发，罗渽民看着她就会想起蜜桃，某天跟她说了之后这个称呼不知怎么的就变成了一个爱称。  
罗渽民前女友从事的是金融类的工作，说实话直到现在他也不是很了解她工作的具体内容，只知道一般白领都待在办公室的时候她经常会出现在大街上，否则也不会遇到当时去某个公司面试完正想着随便找个地方打发时间的罗渽民。  
他在重新遇到前女友的半年前也曾经找她咨询过关于融资的问题。那是他第一次大张旗鼓地筹备换工作，对这些东西又一窍不通，刚好想起大学时代有过几面之缘的同级生桃桃似乎是在做类似的工作，便请教了她一些问题。  
桃桃知道他半年过去了还在找工作时很惊讶，但没有过多地追问什么，后来罗渽民回想起来觉得正是这种温柔体贴的性格令罗渽民一开始就不抗拒她。那段时间他去面试的公司都集中在CBD，那里正好是桃桃的活动范围，两人偶遇次数多了就顺其自然地开始了交往。

桃桃自称是Alpha型，罗渽民第一次听到这个形容知道它一般用于男性主导者时就觉得很新鲜，也真心觉得对方比起作为男性的自己更符合一般人对男性主导者的印象。  
她说罗渽民大学时代时就很受欢迎，也见过他和其他女孩子结伴而行，没想过这是他第一次和人认真交往。她问罗渽民会不会觉得她的攻击性太强，会不会讨厌由女朋友主导关系，又说她觉得其实是他在操纵她的情绪，如果他喊停的话她就不知道要怎么前进了。  
桃桃就是会这样非常直白地把自己的心情剖析给罗渽民听，太过坦荡反而一点示弱的感觉都没有。但罗渽民觉得自己能明白她的心情。大家似乎会习惯性地认为相对更外向热情的一方在一段关系里一定会处于主导地位，但事实真的是这样吗？  
罗渽民怀着一种自怜又悲悯的心情摸摸她的头：“我最喜欢直率流露感情的桃桃了。”

Alpha型工作当然会很忙，但尽管如此桃桃还是可以抽出大量时间去经营她的SNS，说是潜在客户碰巧看到她的页面的话就不会觉得她只是一个业绩机器人，会更容易放下戒心。罗渽民是那种私人时间需要安静充电的类型，一开始不太能理解她的这种习惯，但桃桃说其实她在私人层面上也很享受把自己漂漂亮亮的一面展示出来。  
“渽民从没有过吗？得到赞美和关注，被喜欢就会很开心的感觉。”  
罗渽民想起了那些早已遥远的舞台，强烈的灯光，呼喊着李马克李帝努李楷灿罗渽民名字的观众，说：“当然有啊，所以桃桃每天都说喜欢我，我就每天都开开心心的呢。”  
罗渽民经常觉得桃桃和自己很像，嘴里吐出很多很多爱，心里需要很多很多爱。每次他这么说她都会很高兴地扑过来亲他。这样的情景重复多了罗渽民就不禁觉得，他好像总是在别人身上重复自己和妈妈的相处模式。  
据罗渽民的妈妈所说，他一出生就嘟起嘴要她亲亲了。她经常说罗渽民每次做错事都仗着自己可爱在她面前用撒娇蒙混过关，但罗渽民觉得这么说并不准确。小孩子不懂对错，只是对父母的一言一行都很敏感，她生气的话他就会忍不住先表明自己对她的爱，借此试探自己在她的心中还重不重要。  
久而久之地，付出爱与得到爱的回报就在罗渽民的思维模式里就划下了等式。得到爱的回报的感觉实在太好了，他有时候会觉得他内心深处的某个角落对此非常贪婪，连渴望被好好地看着，渴望被需要的这一面也是不可避免的副作用。  
  
受到桃桃的启发，罗渽民装修了一番新的那个账号，首先给原来随手起的名字加上了他的个人标志NANA，接着把拍过的比较满意的照片都上传了，其中包括桃桃和刘扬扬的人物照，意外收获了不少点赞。  
刘扬扬很满意，又说反正罗渽民本来就对时尚感兴趣，完全可以试试当时尚博主，凭着他那张脸绝对可以走红，到时再多拍几条Vlog人气大增，自然就会有广告主找上了。他的建议令罗渽民雀跃，但他也不至于头脑发热，爬了好久数据，总结了大量网红的风格，确认可行后才开始认真准备。  
刘扬扬认为这个计划周期很长，需要一份清闲的工作来支持。他给罗渽民介绍了一份托儿所的长期兼职工作，再三给他保证老板和同事几乎都有海外背景，思想开明又平易近人，虽然薪水不算很高，但胜在他会有很多时间学习经营SNS。  
罗渽民原本觉得一个技术岗的人跨那么大步转行去做保育一定会很难，没想到面试一帆风顺，便不由得以为刘扬扬事先给他疏通了关系。他难得严肃地找刘扬扬聊这件事，没想到对方举起拳头佯装要揍他，怪他既不多照镜子看看自己的笑容有多亲切，也不回忆一下自己对小区里的小孩子小动物有多多情，业余时间做了多少志愿者活动，又怪他害自己说了肉麻的话。

就这样，托刘扬扬的福，罗渽民满怀希望地和托儿所约定了入职的时间。  
桃桃替他高兴，另一方面罗渽民开始和她一样花大量时间在SNS上，于是两人的共同话题也越来越多，罗渽民一时之间有了一种事业和爱情都有好好前进的幸福感。  
上网时间变多了的话会不由自主地什么消息都吸收，包括负面的社会新闻，这时罗渽民才知道前几个月一直沉浸在个人世界里的自己错过了多少他应该去关注的事。  
前一年开始的MeToo运动到了春天的时候因为其中一个被控诉的人自杀，舆论像是触底反弹般激起了反对的声浪，到了秋冬已经很少有女性站出来发声了，但桃桃的一个中学后辈在那么恶劣的环境下还是勇敢地站了出来指控职场性骚扰，果不其然遇到了上级的刁难。包括桃桃在内的许多姐姐悲愤交加，自发组织了声援活动。  
罗渽民分享了现场的照片，又积极带头呼吁大家给相关NGO捐款，结果流失了很多粉丝，又得到了很多粉丝。

有关研究者说伤痛是会延迟的。人有可能在受到伤害的当下不会明白自己遭遇的是什么，或许会经过很多天，很多个月，甚至很多年后才会忽然在某个不经意的瞬间通电一般明白长时间以来心底无法表达的愤怒和悲伤是什么。  
罗渽民为此打了电话给妈妈，含蓄地说了半天后她才终于明白他在担心什么，在电话那头笑得开朗，说她就算真的遇到过不开心的事也都有好好地在当下一一反抗了，而且她还有爸爸在身边支持她，最后一本正经教育了罗渽民性骚扰的受害者不只有女性，说如果他遇到了什么事的话一定要对信任的人说出来。  
罗渽民透过浴室里的水雾盯着镜子里全裸的自己看了很久。  
帅气，漂亮，都是镜子里的那张脸得到过无数次的赞美。他有时候觉得气质上的不确定性正是他的魅力点之一，如果他脱掉所有衣服的话这份魅力会有所打折，但取而代之的是纯粹蓬勃的男性气息，似乎也还不错。

去声援活动现场接桃桃的那个晚上罗渽民觉得他们两人心里都充满了成为英雄的骄傲感，他用只有男性才会拥有的力气抱着她进了她家，连灯都顾不上开，像给小孩子举高高一样举着她转了好几圈。  
那是他人生中第一次进女友的家门，理应有更进一步的发展。至少在桃桃的手解开他运动裤的抽绳时他都是这么想的，但是她在他们嘴唇快贴到一起时小声地说了一句和气氛完全不符合的话：“渽民为什么那么喜欢穿宽松的衣服呢？”  
为什么？一个立志当时尚博主的人应该多尝试不同类型的衣服，这一点罗渽民是明白的。她的问题如同一根具有刑侦功能的细线，毫无预警地把一些他从没刻意去回想的东西串联了起来。他的脑海顿时被雪暴似的碎片淹没，一片白茫茫。  
窗外的光落在桃桃的脸上，罗渽民抖了一下回到现实。气氛已经毫无旖旎可言，他故作轻松地问桃桃真的想知道吗，她沉默了两秒后说真的想。  
“你的所有我都想知道。”  
罗渽民向来不擅长拒绝别人，更何况对方是他的女朋友。但那是一个很长的故事，他口干舌燥地预感到自己会讲很久，不得不带着她在窗边的沙发坐下。  
体贴的女友又站了起来，从厨房拿了很多罐他不喜欢的酒过来帮他放松。  
罗渽民皱着眉开了一罐。

02

知道罗渽民小时候被当作短道速滑选手培养的人并不多。  
倒不是罗渽民刻意隐瞒，而是大多数时候连他自己都不太记得那段时间都在做什么了。  
留在脑海里的只有一直伏下弯着的腰，压低的视野，冰刀与冰面的摩擦感，包裹着身体的服装。每一天，每一天，都在重复着相同的事，看着相同的事物。冰面，冰刀，穿着同样贴身衣服的孩子。冰面，冰刀，穿着同样贴身衣服的孩子。冰面，冰刀，穿着同样贴身衣服的孩子。冰面，冰刀，穿着同样贴身衣服的孩子。像企鹅一样，可爱但全部都可爱得没有特色的一群孩子。  
然后罗渽民慢慢变得有特色。青春期的他开始发育，五官和身体线条都开始变得更鲜明，性征在紧紧包裹着身体的贴身衣服里也变得更明显。他一开始没什么特别的感觉，但和队友一起上洗手间的时候胯下的器官经常会收到艳羡的感叹，渐渐也就体会到了长大的快乐。  
得到关注的感觉很棒，更何况当时本质上仍无性别的同龄人之间对成长的憧憬这种无害的感情所引起的关注还很可爱，就像丘比特围在一起吱吱喳喳地讨论谁的箭更长。

但是不知道从什么时候开始，周围的人对他的外貌的赞美越来越多，却不再专心关注他的训练成果。连教练都在他的父母面前说，渽民长得那么漂亮，以后真的代表国家出赛的话一定会以国家名片级的美貌给全世界都留下深刻印象。  
那个教练的样子罗渽民已经不太记得了，但他那个眼神所留下的感觉在这一刻却轻易回想了起来。他明明是在对罗渽民的父母说话，眼睛却一直望着他。小孩子身高较矮，被大人俯视是不可避免的事，但罗渽民不知为何就是能感觉到他在看的是更下面的地方。  
他没办法清楚地描述那是一种怎样的眼神，只是本能地感到不舒服了。

是因为他还不够认真训练，大家才会只关心其他方面吗？罗渽民这么想着加大了每天的训练量，正好一直盯着冰面的话就不用看教练是什么眼神，一直伏着身体的话就不会有人注意到速滑服下的身体长成什么样。  
但是他身高和骨架也比队友长得快，训练的时候总觉得身体和以前不一样，很多技巧也随着体型和体重的变化变得找不到窍门。这个时候教练就会很紧张地走来，手臂圈着他的肩，不停告诉他运动员会不断有这样那样的苦恼，首先要有强大的心理。  
罗渽民知道自己会被大人们当成青春期闹情绪的小孩子，但还是每一次都甩开了他的手自己回到冰上，于是一切在不知不觉间变成了一个死循环。  
每一天，每一天，都在重复着相同的事，看着相同的事物。冰面，冰刀。冰面，冰刀。冰面，冰刀。冰面，冰刀。冰面，冰刀。  
年幼的罗渽民一往无前，从没想过自己和植物一样脆弱。

后来被送到医院的那天实在过于混乱，同样没有给罗渽民留下太多记忆。  
他不太确定自己被告知再也不适合当运动员的时候到底是开心还是不开心，教练来探望他的时候他总是会把自己整个人藏在被子里，妈妈以为他伤心过度，难过地和教练谈过好几次后对方才总算放弃，逐渐从罗渽民的生活中淡去。  
整件事给罗渽民留下的最伤心的回忆其实是妈妈的眼泪。妈妈不停地跟他说，即使他再也不能当运动员也没关系，即使要经常来医院检查也没关系，她会一直陪在他身边给他打气。她又说，都怪她太疏忽，如果她能早点察觉罗渽民的异样的话他就不用受这么多苦了。  
父母要工作，罗渽民乖巧地说自己一个人留在医院也没关系，反正很快就能健健康康地回家了。因为不想再看到妈妈的眼泪，有别人在的时候他总是笑容满面，只有到了自己一个人躲在被窝里的时候才会被一些自己也说不清楚是什么的情绪逼得泪流满面。

那个时候医院有个志愿者姐姐经常来陪他聊天，还给他取了个外号叫兔兔，因为他门牙大，大眼睛又每天都红红的。罗渽民听多了也开始觉得自己长得像兔子，明明以前他因为眼睛大又睫毛浓密其实是被同学叫成骆驼的。  
他们聊的都是一些很普通的日常话题，那位姐姐从没表现出她可以为罗渽民解决任何问题的样子，和教练完全不同，但罗渽民就是觉得和她待在一起很轻松愉快，他出院的时候那位姐姐哭了，眼里闪着真心实意的欣慰。他第一次发现当志愿者这么有意义，帮助别人的人和接受帮助的人都会因为这样充满爱的联结而得到慰藉。  
罗渽民病情好转后就自发参加了不少志愿者活动。他自己也还年纪很小，却满面笑容地抱着比他小几岁的孩子不停夸人家可爱，被他们积极生活的样子感动得落泪，送出毫不吝啬的赞美。  
父母发现新的环境和人令他变得开朗了很多，带他转了学去了新的城市，在那里又遇到了新的朋友，有了新的想做的事，故事就此迎来圆满结束。

“不是，那个教练，也太过分了吧？渽民你当时还那么小。”  
“他没有对我做过……真的出格的事，我后来也没听说过丑闻，之类的，所以可能只是我自己太敏感了吧。”  
“唔。希望留在那里的大家都真的没遇到不好的事吧，小孩子的直觉是不会出错的。”  
“其实我长到这么大，在这方面真的真的令我生气的就只遇到过一个啦。怎么说呢，就是真的性骚扰的感觉？”  
“发发发生什么事了，还好吗？”  
“什么事都没有，桃桃不用担心哦。就是我之前的上司啦，我们从欧洲回来之后呢，他找到我说他知道我在暗中计划换工作，劝我不要乱想，像我这种除了漂亮的脸就一无所有的年轻人要明白自己的位置，想往上爬的话还有别的路可以走。他还拍了两下我的脸，我真的真的真的很努力忍耐了才没有给他一拳啊！”  
“太差劲了！”  
“就是就是！”  
“对了，渽民你……下定决心换工作，就是因为这件事吗？但我记得你找我问问题的时候就已经想换工作了。可以告诉我一开始你是为什么想换工作，而且还是对你来说那么陌生的工作吗？”  
罗渽民伸出食指拨了一下刘海，发现手中的易拉罐已经空了，下意识地又拿了一罐。

那么不得不回到刚才的故事，完美的结束并非完美的开始。  
转学后罗渽民认识了李马克李楷灿和李帝努他们，和他们一起表演那段时间他一度觉得自己抓住了新的东西，但他太过投入，太过忘我，又一次因为大量的舞蹈训练而导致旧伤复发，又一次拖着无辜的人进入了他的悲剧。  
李马克比他们早一年毕业，当时正是罗渽民需要集中治疗并不得不为此休学的时期，他连对方的毕业典礼都没能去成。以罗渽民的旧伤为起点，以李马克的毕业为高潮，他们之间紧密的联结就那么在种种微不足道的外力的持续拉扯下断裂了。

没有任何人怪罪过罗渽民，但他无法控制自己不这样想。  
不好的事情发生了第一件后面便会有第二件，发生得太多了就无从复述，而这其中有百分之九十的事发生时李帝努都在他身边。  
虽然过去他们四个人任意两两组合行动都不会尴尬，但罗渽民知道在其他人眼内李帝努和他对于彼此来说是特别的，正如他自己看着李马克和李楷灿时也会觉得他们之间有一股别人都无法介入的磁场一样。  
为什么李帝努是特别的呢？是他对李帝努有过分的偏心，还是李帝努对他有？罗渽民不觉得自己对李帝努的喜欢程度有远超过对李马克和李楷灿，最多只是表现形式不一样，而李帝努对所有朋友都很好。  
李帝努这个人非常简单，他一向很少流露自己的感情，但熟悉的人都会知道他的喜怒哀乐全部都直白地写在他的表情和行为上。  
有时候罗渽民觉得这一点反而变成了通往李帝努内心的屏障，他是一片被白雪覆盖的既不崎岖也不曲折的大平原，罗渽民身处其中只看到纯粹的白色，除此之外什么也没有。

对每个朋友都很好的李帝努在罗渽民休学期间也经常去找他。  
有一天他们从医院回来，地铁上只剩下一个空位，李帝努第一反应就是让他坐下休息，罗渽民摇了摇头。自从落下腰伤后他发现挺直身体的姿势反而比放松地弯着腰腹更舒服，但地铁的凳子太硬，一直保持笔直的坐姿也不会太舒服。  
李帝努“啊”了一声点了点头，自己坐了下去，又把站着的罗渽民也拉了下去，让他坐在自己的膝盖上，双臂从后面伸出来环住了他。罗渽民吓了一跳，下意识地双手抓着李帝努的大腿两侧。李帝努坐着的时候向来放松，顶在墙上的后腰成了一个稳固的支点。  
时值冬天，他们都穿着厚厚的羽绒服，罗渽民觉得自己掉进了一团温暖柔软却坚固得奇怪的云。  
长年累月的志愿者活动早已令罗渽民习惯了当一个给予者，平时撒娇得心应手，但行动模式却是独立自主的。哪怕是在双亲面前他也只会乖巧地说自己一个人也没问题，李帝努却比他的父母还要不放心他，不但经常抽空来给他补习落下的功课，居然还陪他去医院。

也许正是因为这种连罗渽民自己都觉得意外甚至隐约有点过多的相处时间，偶尔李帝努会很精确地捕捉到他心中那列过山车的位置。  
他对罗渽民说，他们聚在一起做的事本来就是一场限时的美梦，他们从没有深刻地聊过之后的计划，似乎都默认了这一切是原来轨道旁边的漂亮景色，如果一定要有谁为这场梦无法延续下去负责，那也不会只有罗渽民一个人。  
头脑聪明的人连说话都那么漂亮，罗渽民心想，可是他没有轨道，只有太多太多的梦。  
李帝努笑了，捏了捏他的后颈：“在哪里都可以喜欢音乐。倒是你，是想出道吗？”  
罗渽民没说话，李帝努的手指转而去捋他的发尾：“现在才报名当练习生已经太晚啦，罗渽民先生。而且当了艺人就会被无数双眼睛盯着，我现在被妈妈管得都要烦死了，上了大学一定要尽情通宵玩游戏，你看你平时兴奋起来就打人，肯定要被人截图加上配字‘罗渽民人品’发到网上骂。”  
罗渽民被逗笑了，抬起手来扇李帝努圈着他的手臂，羽绒服表面发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。李帝努被他打了也没松手，不停闷声轻笑。两人傻笑着沉默了一会儿，罗渽民又有精力开玩笑了：“医生不是叫我成年后最好不要急着入伍，先观察一段时间吗？你说周围的人会不会讨厌我啊，‘你看看那个罗渽民，明明不是艺人却有艺人病呢’。”  
罗渽民古灵精怪的假想模仿秀惹得李帝努又开始笑，笑完了才一把握住他的手，头搁在他的肩膀上说：“那我陪你好了，你什么时候去我就什么时候去，要多骂一个人他们就会累得骂不动了。”

他们在学业成绩上有差距，上了不一样的大学，但合租当了室友，除了上课时间几乎可算是形影不离。每次陪罗渽民去骨科复查完李帝努都开玩笑说等不起了，要抛下他先行一步入伍了，但从没拿出实际行动。  
倒是李楷灿毫无预警地在某一天约了罗渽民，郑重其事地说他是相信罗渽民的摄影技术才会给机会他拍下自己剃头前最鲜活最可爱的样子。  
对外形不执着的男生剃完头可能都会因为那股冲击感和不得不长时间离开身边人的悲伤而落泪，更何况是那么爱漂亮的李楷灿。罗渽民看到他那么平静地满口剃头剃头的，吃惊得连单反都有点拿不稳。  
李楷灿解释说入伍这件事不是不可以拖，但他是家里的长男，想在父母压力还没那么大的时候尽快搞定，后面无论是找工作还是照顾妹妹弟弟都可以更全心全力。  
罗渽民亲手给他剃头，温柔地问他想全程看着镜子还是最后再看。李楷灿装出怀疑的样子问如果全程看镜子的话罗渽民会不会故意在中途给他剃成莫西干头或者逆向莫西干头来嘲笑他，罗渽民忍不住翻白眼他才卖乖说选择最后再看，一次死个痛快。  
结果李楷灿并没有哭，只是对着镜子里的自己愣了一下，接着就有点语无伦次地从背包里翻帽子。罗渽民搂着他的头不停夸他帅，说这是任何造型都改变不了的事实。

李帝努不在家，罗渽民问李楷灿要不要打电话给他和李马克，四个人在李楷灿入伍前好好聚一下。李楷灿摇了摇头说没必要搞得太煽情，而且他打算在头发长回来前都不再见李马克了。这下子罗渽民震惊得完全顾不上李帝努了，再回过神来时已经任李楷灿摆布和他一起做了一顿二人份的饭。  
吃饭途中李楷灿对着手机里从罗渽民的相机传过来的照片挑来拣去，给李马克发了最好看的几张。罗渽民亲眼看着他一边发一边念叨Canadian啊Canadian，发完就立刻屏蔽了李马克，顿时就又觉得也许他亲自在他自己和李马克之间设置障碍的原因并不只是接下来要留很久的寸头发型。  
然后他们很自然地聊到罗渽民自己和李帝努的入伍计划。李楷灿听完他说的露出一副无语的表情叹了口气，接着就疯狂吐槽：“那你们要等到三十岁再一起去吗？听说过约定到了三十岁就结婚的，还没见过有你们这样的。我看你们到时候也顺便结婚算了，对了就叫李马克带你们去加拿大结婚吧，反正你们现在也住在一起嘛，李帝努真的只会围着你转。”

罗渽民早就习惯了李楷灿拿他们开玩笑，但有些时刻他也会很无厘头地想，虽然他们并不是李楷灿说的那种关系，不过说不定他真的要好好陪李帝努一辈子了。  
起因是李帝努是个大宅男，除了正常上课和校园活动，唯一的出门动力是去健身房运动，就这样居然也被罗渽民拉出去逛过不少次街，久而久之连罗渽民的校友都能经常遇到他们，进而对李帝努眼熟了。  
李帝努的长相实在太出众，但因为认生显得非常冷淡，于是那些被他吸引又不敢直接上前的人都转而找好脾气的罗渽民帮忙介绍。人数实在太多，罗渽民觉得以李帝努的性格会应付不来，就抱着帮忙缩小范围的想法问李帝努喜欢什么类型。  
李帝努没多想，思考了一会儿后告诉罗渽民，他喜欢的是平时冷静，但一起玩的时候又可以很嗨的类型。罗渽民按照这个条件认真观察了一段时间，觉得有几位校友还蛮符合要求的，结果再向李帝努坦白，问他意愿的时候他竟然十分难得地生了气，一连好几天都单方面对罗渽民冷战。  
罗渽民第一次体会到了李帝努不小心弄湿自己电脑那次的无助感，在学校里想到李帝努也会变得心不在焉。他起初觉得委屈，但时间长了渐渐地也开始怪自己自以为是了——李帝努本来就是个很自我的人，虽然平时也很温柔体贴，但乖宝宝的外表底下藏着理想过载的脾气，罗渽民作为朋友真的没必要替他操心这些，陪李帝努开心，让他自由自在地做他自己喜欢的事就够了。  
想通了之后罗渽民就很坦率地向李帝努道了歉，每天都给他做他爱吃的酱油鸡蛋饭当宵夜来赔罪。

李帝努被罗渽民纵容得得寸进尺，明确和好之后也还每天都在罗渽民休息的时候爬上他的床缠着他做饭。罗渽民有很多次都想抓着他的肩膀摇来摇去叫他不要那么烦，但在李帝努的嘴里他做的酱油鸡蛋饭美味得仿佛什么足以写进史书的国宝级佳肴，罗渽民被迷汤灌得晕乎乎，绝大多数时候都满足了他的心愿。  
罗渽民看着他像只傻狗狗一样开心地吃自己做的饭时心里不禁在想，虽然他自己也没什么朋友，但李帝努的舒适区怎么就可以那么小呢？真的那么宅那么内向，连认识一下新朋友都那么难吗？为什么李帝努那么了解他，总是知道他想听什么呢？  
再这样下去，他们会逐渐钝化彼此对外的感知，变得只能在彼此身上消化越来越多情绪，越来越了解彼此，然后发现和别人待在一起索然无味，只有和彼此的关系才是自己所能达到的最高级别的人际关系。  
以李帝努这种性格，如果罗渽民不好好看着他的话，他要怎么办呢？他关上门要和别人冷战，心里却在想其实只要一顿酱油鸡蛋饭就可以和好的时候，如果罗渽民不在的话，他要怎么办呢？  
或者罗渽民就是在那个时候隐约以一种命运感的形式接受了李帝努需要他的这个事实，连带着后面的不好的事要追究起来也只不过是这一点在作怪。

03

大学毕业后罗渽民和李帝努总算结束了形影不离的生活，因为两人的公司实在离得远，他们又都不愿意硬是为了合租而牺牲大量个人时间在交通上。  
李帝努选择了商界令罗渽民有点惊讶，他想象不出那么认生害羞的李帝努和一大群陌生人谈生意的样子。李帝努给出的官方解释是大学期间在学生会主办的活动里担当过太多次MC而找到了讲话的窍门，困难的事也正好可以当成一种挑战。  
但惊讶归惊讶，罗渽民一直都觉得李帝努无论做什么都一定会成功。  
李帝努似乎从不觉得需要长时间耕耘的事是折磨，而是某种完成了就会得到快乐的精神修行。他会假哭着抱怨考前复习占据了打游戏的时间，但也会真挚地说学到了一定程度的话其实学习也有自身独特的乐趣，而罗渽民从来领悟不到那种境界，叫他干坐几个小时他都觉得难受。

后来罗渽民发现了李帝努是怎么养成这种性格的。  
那天他们面对面坐着吃饭，罗渽民正在往自己的面里倒香菜，李帝努突然说自己要辞职了，罗渽民手一抖将一整碗的香菜都倒了下去。  
李帝努轻描淡写地说，他爸爸要他继承家里的公司，但他不喜欢长辈那一套经营理念和管理模式，于是他爸爸给了他一笔启动资金让他自己试试，如果按照他的方式来真的成功的话到时反过来吞了家里的公司也不是不可以。  
罗渽民知道李帝努家很有钱，只是他平时物欲寡淡，衣服全都是简简单单的平价运动服和休闲装，整个人都很低调。他自认是少数可以看到李帝努在喜欢的东西上一掷千金的人之一，但那天他才发现李帝努家的富有程度远远超乎他的想象，不仅仅是因为他爸爸可以随便拿出那么大一笔钱，还因为他发现自己仍然以绝对数目去看待那笔钱。  
对于李帝努来说这个计划更像是他必须在一个永远都拿不到必杀武器的游戏里徒手战胜一个难度足以在游戏论坛上屠版的终极boss。如果这么高难度的考验在李帝努从小到大的生活里都是日常，他又总是能靠自己的努力做得很好的话，难怪他会是那么一个行动踏实内心又理想主义的人。

李帝努的理想主义还有发挥得淋漓尽致的一点是，他把自己没有余地的决定包装成一份讨好意味溢于言表的邀请函，表面上请求罗渽民替他处理至关重要的财务，实际上是擅自把他纳入了自己的宏图。  
这个决定是不是过于草率了呢？罗渽民是不是就应该在那个时候biong的一下放下装香菜的碗，斥责李帝努在做梦？仅仅是因为罗渽民在个人的理财生活上有一定心得，李帝努就可以把这么重大的任务交给他吗？而罗渽民自己，没有认清这个要求和做一顿酱油鸡蛋饭是完全不一样的吗？他是不是太习惯心软了？  
罗渽民觉得都不是。无论时光倒流多少遍，他都没办法在那个时候拒绝李帝努。有意也好无意也罢，李帝努确实很擅长用小狗狗般的表情令他动摇，但那一刻他真的只不过是在李帝努的眼睛深处看到了他想和自己一起走到顶峰的渴望——李帝努需要他。  
李帝努需要他，所以他没办法说不。  
李帝努需要他，所以他愿意去接触对他来说全新的领域。  
李帝努需要他，所以他可以忍受内心那些不协调的感觉。

第一次强烈的不协调的感觉出现在他午休时间抽空在公司看有关的书籍，而同事们以一种稀奇又奇怪的目光看着他的时候。  
“渽民君怎么在看这些书？你有家人要创业吗？”  
“哇今天是发生什么事了，罗渽民竟然没有在休息而是在看书。”  
“不是，你不是看得很不耐烦吗？！腿一直在抖啊！那么讨厌的话就不要看了嘛！”  
罗渽民既不擅长隐藏自己也不擅长说谎，不知道该怎么回答的时候也没办法编出漂亮的话去搪塞他们。现在回想起来就是他那些支支吾吾的回答、闪烁的眼神和不自然的肢体语言导致风言风语越传越广，才会连上司都注意到了他的心思。  
尽管某种程度上来说那个时候他还没有真正打从心底想要离开那份工作，只是李帝努给了他这么一个重任，他就觉得自己一定要做好。李帝努不希望罗渽民在准备期间和自己一样失去一个稳定的经济来源，于是他也就没有一起辞职。罗渽民觉得自己就像是在令人连眼睛都睁不开的狂风暴雨里晕头转向被李帝努抓着手，任凭他把自己带往任何地方。  
罗渽民看着一整个电脑屏幕的图纸，想到自己在那些程式上花费了那么多时间，交接工作时要把它们分门别类整理好交给接替他的人，一瞬间被不知所措的感觉淹没。

那段时间罗渽民本来计划晚上给李帝努建网站，最好就是午休时能抽时间看书，但同事们说的话令他不敢再在办公室学习，只好进一步压缩晚上的时间。  
罗渽民仔仔细细看书做笔记发给他看，他们再结合实际情况一起讨论银行账户、账本明细和需要找的外包服务。李帝努说他做得好，他就会得到更多动力。小半年后他们幸运地得到一个和投资人面谈的机会，罗渽民当天很紧张，特地翻了西装出来，反观李帝努却还是他一贯的T恤工装裤，全身上下最贵的是罗渽民买下给他当生日礼物的那双巴黎世家，罗渽民看得差点晕过去。  
类似令他受到惊吓之余又无语的事还有很多。  
李帝努也经常给罗渽民分享他那边的进程。这个月和某个不错的供应商聊得很深入，下个月签约，再下个月就可以处理物流方面的事。罗渽民知道李帝努在外和别人谈事情，头衔上是光鲜的CEO，但其实起步阶段很多事情都得他亲力亲为，更别提他还有那种钱花在刀刃上的习惯。  
例如李帝努看了很久才选了一个性价比很高的办公室，外表很漂亮，但因为年代悠久有不少小缺陷，这位大少爷就亲自给整个办公室修了水管和电路还补了油漆。  
罗渽民收到讯息时正在公司吃午饭，他想起李帝努对猫毛过敏，回复时就不由自主地关心他刷了那么久油漆有没有过敏。李帝努给他发了一张手部特写图，看上去倒是没有过敏，但连续干了好几天体力活，原来练吉他留下的疤上又平添了好些奇奇怪怪不知道从哪里来的小伤痕，配字是像撒娇似的说本来最近计划练习的和弦只能搁置了。  
时值冬天，罗渽民自己要是不小心磕碰到哪里都觉得特别痛而且恢复得比夏天时慢很多，看了那张照片就心疼得简直想立刻给李帝努带好吃的，一边看他吃一边夸他做得好。

圣诞节和新年后对于很多国家来说正好是旺季，他们也不想放过这个时机，趁着冬末又谈了几个项目，甚至其中一位供应商主动提出说可以趁他来首尔休假的机会双方面谈，然而这个时候罗渽民却还没有辞职。  
罗渽民不止一次提出可以早点辞职专心给李帝努帮忙，但李帝努一直开玩笑说很多事情都还没走上正轨，万一最后还是失败了的话就要靠某位工程师包养了；他又说办公室的油漆味还没散干净，罗渽民在家工作肯定会坐不住；最后说到罗渽民从入职开始就很期待他们公司的公费旅行，现在好不容易资历足够可以去了，不如旅行回来再慢慢辞职。  
公费旅行完就辞职？大家会怎么想他呢？罗渽民自己又要怎么想自己呢？万一回来后又有什么事情绊住他呢？罗渽民觉得李帝努根本就不懂。不过他肯定是不会懂的，罗渽民已经很久没对他提过自己这边的事了。他们的话题从之前的无穷无尽到只剩下工作和工作，这中间所花的时间似乎并不多。  
那是罗渽民第二次有强烈的不协调感。  
但他始终是生性乐观又怕麻烦，总觉得反正无论有什么麻烦自己作为一个成熟的成年人都可以解决，于是再一次顺从了李帝努的意思。

李帝努和那位来度假的供应商见面的日子正好在罗渽民欧洲游期间。  
罗渽民觉得他们两人的英语都不怎么好，但他中学时出于兴趣特地找李马克学过，发音被这位纯正的CBK训练得还不错，如今在欧洲被迫开口讲的机会也很多，每顺利完成一次对话都不由得更担心李帝努。  
旅行初期李帝努和他还是掐着时差聊天，同事看到了都调侃罗渽民交了个粘人的女朋友，只有他自己知道自己的精神状态有多紧绷。  
他问了好几次准备得怎么样了，心里想着如果真的没办法的话是不是可以找李马克帮忙，但李帝努说找到了一位临时帮手，让罗渽民不要担心。当时正好罗渽民的上司听了同事的话开始盯他盯得很紧，他不想在集体游期间和任何人发生不愉快的事，也就只好逼自己不那么频繁地找李帝努说话。  
罗渽民猜李帝努应该很辛苦，大概是累到不再有闲暇去关注时差的地步，旅行中后期他们的对话越来越少，但他没想到这种情况会一直持续到他回去。

李帝努叫罗渽民安心玩，但在他回来后也没有主动告诉他那次商谈的结果。罗渽民问了好几次，李帝努在视频通话里打呵欠，累得吞吞吐吐只能说个大概，把那些细碎的词语连起来更多的是在说这桩生意有太多细节罗渽民不清楚，后续事宜都由他来处理就行。  
罗渽民觉得什么话都说不出来了——他应该对李帝努的能力更有信心，他想要张弛有度地陪着李帝努，给他快乐，至少不要在他累的时候再令他不快乐。  
再者，他在努力适应他和李帝努之间的新关系以及随之而来的那种不协调感。  
尽管李帝努和他都心照不宣地将彼此定义为平等的搭档，但之后他真的到李帝努身边去工作的话，两人在职场上本质还是上下级的关系。以后还会有越来越多人为李帝努工作，到时李帝努就不用那么累了，因为每个人都有着自己的职责，而罗渽民也是其中一个这样的人。他们私下可以无话不谈，在工作上还是不要掺和太多自己职责以外的事情比较好。  
但是他是真的真的忘记了，他们私下已经没什么可聊的了。

罗渽民想起这一点的契机是他后来被上司约谈了，被拍脸了。  
他确实是竭尽全力忍耐了才没有在公司里打架，从上司的办公室出来时看上去和平时没什么异样，事实上已经气到手都在抖了。但时间一分一秒地过去，他隐约感到令自己生气的并不仅仅是自己的能力被侮辱这一件事，还有很多别的难以言喻的。有什么东西刺到了他深深的内里，他却不知道那是什么。  
李帝努。如果李帝努在他身边就好了，他了解罗渽民的一切，头脑清晰，又非常有耐心，每次他有什么乱七八糟的想法李帝努都可以替他拨开云雾，那一刻他只希望李帝努在身边。  
罗渽民在手机上输入了很久，连第一句话都难以组织，好不容易写了一句，自己看着也觉得过于吓人，又补上了惯用的颜文字。他走得很慢，一边走一边输入，但即使如此也没办法令自己的话既不看起来过分沉重又能好好表达自己的情绪。  
结果他和李帝努之间那似乎一直存在的默契并没有起到作用。是因为隔着屏幕和文字吗？还是因为别的一些说不清道不明的？罗渽民不知道。他只是看着李帝努丝毫没有接收到他的愿望，而是循着他最后那句说很想辞职的话逻辑严密地接住了这个话题。

李帝努说了很长一段话，但罗渽民已经忘记他说过什么了。  
可能是因为他后来再也没有去回看当时的记录，也可能是因为这件事已经过去了很久，又可能是因为冲击太大而他身体里的某些防御机制逼迫他忘记。又或者是因为以上全部。  
但他又不得不很矛盾地承认，在那之后很长的一段时间里那段记忆都像被强力胶粘在了他的脑子里，他在无数不经意的瞬间都回想起过李帝努那一大段话，那些内容重播得太多，以至于到了后来罗渽民自己也觉得自己就像出了影院后和友人讨论刚才的电影一度无聊得自己只能狂吃爆米花的观众一样，甚至可以以一种诙谐幽默的语气去复述这一段情节在这部电影里有多无聊。  
是的，仅仅是情节，而不是故事。那么故事的全貌是什么呢？

从前有一位才貌双全的王子，他出生在一个富有的王国。国王对他说“来继承我的王座吧”，他说“我不要”。王子是一位有自己梦想和追求的王子，他要建立自己的王国，于是找了自己自小一起长大的竹马当自己的开国大臣，离开了舒坦的家。但好景不长，这位大臣并不具有足够的智慧和洞察力，无法排解王子的苦恼，在国王的眼内也不值得托付信赖。  
终于，国王等到了这位所谓的大臣远出作乐的日子，把自己的心腹送到了王子的身边，王子也总算体会到了身边有真正的左膀右臂是什么感觉，和国王之间的若有似无的小摩擦也得以解决，在故事结尾筑起了自己的王座。  
但请各位观众注意，王子的心理活动从没有平铺在大家的面前——无论是他对大臣的能力的评价，还是对左膀右臂的感激——他只是单纯地去接收事实而已，这个结尾是完全正义合理的，观众也绝对不会由王子联想到“背叛”这类难听的词语，毕竟心地善良的王子并没有忘记那位一无是处的大臣，他慷慨地给了这位旧友一大笔足以他继续周游列国的财富。

然而这一部分正是罗渽民最无法忍受的无聊情节，无聊得他不由自主地觉得大臣这个单薄的角色如果连得知一切时的心情都得不到一点着墨，只是为了推动故事前进的话，那他根本从一开始就不应该存在。  
正如李帝努永远都不会知道罗渽民想问又问不出口以及想得到又得不到的那些关心，也永远都不会知道他说那位得力帮手其实是最近从国外留学回来的表哥，他们在理念上非常合得来，他不想浪费罗渽民先前的努力，所以反而觉得接受他父亲让专业的表哥就此一直辅助他的建议比较好，反正罗渽民也更喜欢原来的工作，这样对他也更好时，罗渽民的感受。  
李帝努又问罗渽民是不是真的打算辞职了，说如果是的话也没关系，他们都很感谢罗渽民之前的付出，愿意按正常薪酬的数倍结算酬劳给他，罗渽民在找到下一份工作之前甚至可以继续旅行度假。

罗渽民全神贯注地盯着手机屏幕，看到这里的时候身后刚好有个人急匆匆路过撞了他一下，他没拿稳的手机掉在了阶梯上。他弯下腰去捡，手在碰到手机的那一刻手背上多了一滴水，他茫然地抬起头，这才看到灰蒙蒙的天空正在降雪，雪落在固体上就绽放成了水。  
他拉起外套的帽子，低着头看着手机屏幕上的水越来越多，又着急地用袖子去擦。出了地铁后周围的冷风很强，他原本慢吞吞的步伐变得急速，连带着回复李帝努的手指动作也变得越来越快。  
他看到自己用轻松的语气说，钱就不用啦，但真的有点受伤了。  
李帝努说他知道罗渽民会伤心，又说对不起。  
罗渽民感觉到自己步伐越来越轻快，大概是因为经过刚才一段路的热身现在身体进入了良好的运动状态，那种寒冬特有的闭塞感还有他长久以来的难以言喻的郁结感似乎一下子就爽快地散开了，整个人都轻松得像浮在雪上。这种体验实在新鲜又有趣，他着迷似的感受着自己的步伐，甚至很想旋转几圈。  
但最后他决定只把这种轻飘飘的感觉保留在自己的精神世界里。他没有反驳李帝努那句说他伤心的话，而是顺着他的话说下去。  
他又看到自己说，因为娜娜真的很伤心，所以接下来一段时间都不要和Jeno说话了。

04

“就是这样，真——的是一段没什么意思的往事，嗝。”  
“那么，渽民觉得什么是有意思的呢？”  
罗渽民发现自己手里的易拉罐又空了，但这已经是最后一罐了。他下意识地捏扁了它，就像做错事的小孩子一样抬眼看桃桃，情不自禁地又一次先表达自己的爱意：“和桃桃在一起的时候……就很有趣啊。”  
被示爱的人换了一下姿势，没有像往常一样立刻回应他。罗渽民不由自主地用指尖去磨运动裤的侧边，仿佛可以在那里面找到正确的思路。  
“渽民是个很诚实的孩子呢。”  
“……嗯。”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢。我喜欢桃桃，和桃桃在一起很开心，我可以和你分享我的所有。”  
“你爱那位李帝努先生吗？”  
罗渽民愣住了。在他的行动模式里从没有先问对方喜不喜欢自己再问对方爱不爱另外一个人这种先例作为参照物，用了好多秒去消化这其中的关联，但是他被酒精熏蒸过的大脑实在想不出来。

他仔仔细细地看了桃桃一眼。刚才变换的姿势令蓝色的月光照在她没有陷入黑暗的那半张脸上，圆圆的眼睛漂亮而看不出情绪，就像教堂里的石像一样。那副庄严得根本不是人类会拥有的表情令罗渽民意识到他的爱意和试探在这里根本没有传达和接收的对象，他所能做的只有告解。  
关于他爱不爱李帝努的告解。  
“……我不知道。桃桃觉得爱是什么？”  
云的柔和阴影在那张庄严的脸上流动，明暗在那双石像般没有情绪的眼睛上像冰冷的火焰一样闪烁跳动，但她漂亮得仿佛经过雕琢的唇线动了一下，察觉到她要开口说话的万物都在屏息等待，此起彼伏的心跳声像是为迎接真理一同奏响的神圣肃穆的钟声。  
她说，世间的所有感情本没有定义，爱是发自内心的一种醒悟，它可能混杂了很多定义，但感受到爱并不需要理由。爱令两个人想要消融为一体，所以爱会导致自我的不断毁灭和重塑。在爱一个人之前，你不会知道快乐和痛苦可以同时都是爱。有时候融为一体的快乐会令人抛开所有理智，但更多时候痛苦会更占上风，因为你会发现无论再怎么爱，再怎么割舍掉自己的某些部分，两个不同的灵魂都不可能完全消融，而且这个过程还会发现自己原来有很多丑陋又无理的面貌，像是嫉妒，独占，索取。  
他沉默了很久很久。  
然后罗渽民在那片如水一般的光影之中虔诚地问，假设他爱李帝努而李帝努不爱他，那么李帝努就会拒绝和他融为一体，那么他的痛苦和丑陋的情绪是从哪里滋生的呢？他会自作主张地割舍自己、毁灭自己再重塑自己吗？得不到回报的爱算是爱吗？单方面的醒悟会不会只是自我满足带来的错觉？

时间流逝，云卷云舒，月光吞噬了阴影，罗渽民再也不确定这番问答有没有真实存在过。  
或许从来没有过什么石像和钟声。他和神圣的那个她无声地争辩了好久，最后也没有得到完美无缺的真理。  
桃桃柔和而生动的五官完全露在月光之下，粉色的头发微微闪耀着温暖的光。她温柔地说他醉了，问他困不困。罗渽民乖乖地在沙发上躺下。桃桃的手很大很温暖，落在他头发和侧脸上的动作很轻柔，他忽然就觉得自己的姿势和在温暖的子宫里蜷成一团的小孩子没有任何区别。  
他原本觉得桃桃和他有很多相似之处，但他终究是发现了桃桃更像是来自平行时空的他。比他经历得更多，比他更坚强，更勇敢，也更可靠。光是知道这个世界上还有这么一个自己，他就感动得可以安心地沉睡过去。  
  
罗渽民很少做梦，但那天晚上一反常态地梦到了一条很长很长的时间线。  
他梦到小时候的自己开玩笑地叫了李马克欧巴，在旁边的李帝努听到脸都皱成一团，之后自己每次用女孩子的口吻说欧巴这个词，李帝努都要觉得自己很不可理喻似的拍自己一下。他又梦到自己去李帝努工作的地方找他时遇到一位长得神似少女时代Tiffany的前辈，李帝努从背后趴在他的肩上问自己和那位姐姐比起来谁的笑眼更好看。他还梦到自己说最喜欢的动物是萨摩耶，说李帝努像金毛他还不高兴，坚持说自己是人间萨摩耶。  
梦里的李帝努就像一个醋桶，因为吃了太多醋最后整个人都变得气鼓鼓的。罗渽民戳他一下他就漏气了，大大的身体变成了小小的小孩子。小孩子李帝努更生气了，扯着罗渽民的衣角说下次该轮到罗渽民吃醋了。  
罗渽民恍惚了一下，再回过神来发现手上不知道什么时候多了一部手机。他拿起来一看，李帝努在SNS上分享了他和一位兔子相的男子的亲密合照，配字是“最爱的哥哥”。罗渽民和那个小小的李帝努一样生气，把李帝努的所有联系方式都删除了，直接开了一个新的账号来上传旅行途中的照片。  
忙完之后他一下子就觉得精力耗尽，兴致全无，再抬起头的时候他站在一个昏暗的密闭空间里，面前是恢复成年人样貌的李帝努，他脸上的表情黯淡又模糊。

李帝努问罗渽民，一段时间是多久？  
我也不知道，但我已经厌倦一想到你就伤心的日子了。罗渽民摇了摇头。偏偏这个世界上有太多东西会令我想起你。弹吉他的街头艺人，背着同款书包路过的两个男高中生，限量高达的广告推送，小区老奶奶手里揉着的小猫，便利店门口笑得傻乎乎的萨摩耶，冰箱里的鸡蛋。我太痛苦了，我该怎么办？李帝努，你其实可以更早一点告诉我的。我想不懂，如果你在乎我的话你还会令我这么痛苦吗？  
罗渽民觉得整个空间都在天旋地转，表里翻转。他觉得那段时间他不曾流露出来过的想法正在越过他会的所有语言，越过生理上的音域范围，冲破情绪和表情的包装，摆脱所有的载体和媒介，赤裸直白地去到李帝努面前。  
李帝努没有接受这种全新的思想传播形式，但除了他的话语，罗渽民所能感知到的其他东西也被他们所处的昏暗又密闭的空间剥离了。  
更早一点是什么时候？我也知道再早一点的话你就不用浪费那么多时间，可以好好准备找别的工作，但如果连我自己都不知道事情会变成这样，我要告诉你什么？如果你真的很生气的话可以揍我揍到消气，你消气了的话我们就继续像之前一样。朋友之间不就是这么简单的吗？李帝努顿了一下又说，除非你觉得我们不是朋友。  
语言，音域，情绪和表情又全部回来了。罗渽民难堪地闭上眼睛，感觉到自己全身都在发烫颤抖，声音虚弱得像是从全身的毛孔里艰难冒出来的一样。我没有在生气，只是想找到答案，想找到解决方法。如果都找不到，那就到此为止。  
罗渽民，你是不是疯了？李帝努的身影晃了一下，几乎要被黑暗淹没。我根本不明白你在说什么。  
我是在说，到此为止吧。梦里的罗渽民和现实的罗渽民同时睁开了双眼。

05

那一晚的第二天罗渽民和桃桃就分手了。  
罗渽民不太肯定自己说了什么令桃桃决定分手，那天晚上他是真的喝醉了，清醒后甚至都不能确定哪些话和回忆是他在现实里对桃桃说的，哪些是在梦里发生的。  
第二天他借用了桃桃的浴室和旅行套装里的洗漱用品，离开的时候还是穿那身沾染了酒气的衣服，就不太好意思凑到她身边像平时一样给她拥抱和亲吻。桃桃的表情、动作和告别的话也和平时没什么两样，甚至看起来心情还不错，因此直到电话还有各种SNS留言都被无视，罗渽民才后知后觉地发现自己被分手了。她的联系方式还留在他的手机里，但他觉得自己SNS账号上的她的照片会令她困扰，就全部都删了。  
刘扬扬觉得他们风平浪静的分手过于不可思议，他认为罗渽民应该声嘶力竭地向桃桃索要一个答案，还很认真地和他讨论了国情和风俗习惯差异是否也会影响感情的处理方式。罗渽民看他那么单纯快乐就不由得叹一口气，不忍心告诉他即使声嘶力竭也有可能得不到答案，那种自寻自尊心毁灭的事情只要体验过一次就绝对不会允许自己再来一次了。

恢复单身的罗渽民又开始每天晚上睡前都听Ariana Grande的Almost Is Never Enough，就像那段雨雪不断的日子。  
他向来喜欢甜美又可爱的女孩子，像是Tiffany小姐和Ariana Grande小姐还有桃桃，也仍然觉得和这样的女孩子坠入爱河没什么不好，只要双方都觉得彼此之间一切都enough的话。  
而他和桃桃对彼此来说大概都不enough。每次回想起那个夜晚罗渽民都觉得自己真的做错了，无论他做了什么或者说了什么，事实都是他过于沉浸在自己的世界里，令无辜的桃桃吸收了他太多情绪。但内心深处最自私又最无理取闹的那一部分他偶尔也忍不住想，为什么桃桃不能包容他的全部？即使当时醉到梦境和现实都无法分辨的程度，他也记得自己有过那么一个瞬间以为哪怕连他自己都不知道自己在想什么，他也可以幸运地再次遇到连自己心中那团乱七八糟的毛线球都接受的人。  
但也有的人不仅可以接受还可以解开它，结果到最后的最后也只到almost的程度——尽管在那段雨雪不断的日子里罗渽民只是对这首歌所表达的追求极致的态度产生共鸣而已。

罗渽民还记得十几岁时的某个夏天，他和李帝努坐在被蓝天覆盖的学校天台上，望着李帝努的眼睛时的心情和他打开桃桃递过来的啤酒时的心情也没什么不同。  
受到那些童年经历的影响，他一度以为自己更容易亲近女性，但他在那个夏天发现似乎不是那样的，他所感受到的东西比他自认为的还要更宽广。他对李帝努说，他喜欢人，各种各样的人，甚至是各种性别的人。  
李帝努愣了一下，一双近视眼眨得迷茫。罗渽民的心脏狂跳起来，捏紧了手中的咖啡杯，正想开口补充点什么就听到李帝努说：“我还以为你是无性恋。”接着他在罗渽民震惊的表情中笑得快跌倒，笑完了才继续说：“你的一切都太不安定了。对每个人都那么好，也看不出你特别喜欢什么，整天都在说这个也爱那个也爱的，很难想象你会喜欢某个特定的人。”  
这种说法就好像自己的爱意是什么廉价大派送的东西一样，罗渽民一下子就委屈得眼睛都湿了。李帝努被吓得手忙脚乱地凑过来，连声音都放轻了几分：“不是，我的意思是，你很多情，”李帝努的手指慌慌张张地从他的肩头落到他的手臂，最后抓住他的手腕，“也很有爱心，真的很了不起。”  
李帝努的解释从字面上来说没有任何安慰作用，但他笨拙的表现有。罗渽民忍不住笑了，转而挂上小恶魔的表情，整个人往李帝努的怀里歪，声音黏糊糊：“哦——？那Jeno其实也知道我对你很好咯？”  
李帝努侧过头去，只留给他像雕塑般流畅完美的侧脸线条，抱怨听起来溢出满满的笑意：“不要再喜欢我了。”  
“是你先喜欢我的。”罗渽民的尾音都上扬了。  
两人闹了一会儿，最后都累得瘫在天台上。灼热的阳光落在皮肤上，罗渽民漫不经心地想自己又要晒黑了，但是仔细一想，在这一刻之前他都没有想过坦白了这种事情后还有心思想晒不晒黑什么的。而李帝努像是又一次捕捉到了他心中那列过山车的位置，也像是他那种认真又真挚的类型习惯于要给这场非比寻常的对话一个圆满的结束仪式，摸了摸他的头。  
“渽民就是渽民。”  
他的声音过于轻柔，罗渽民闭上了眼睛，感觉到心里的毛线球被轻易解开了。

时间回到罗渽民恢复单身的寒冬，这次的毛线球形成的罪魁祸首正是李帝努，但不幸的是他仍然是唯一可以解开它的人。罗渽民既没有李帝努也没有桃桃，只能慢慢学会无视它——虽然十分清楚它的存在，但既不奢望它被解开，也不强求有人去包容它。  
客观来说他也没时间和心神去特地打理那团毛线球。他仍然花很多时间经营SNS，另一方面他和托儿所约定的入职时间到了，虽然他每周只需要去几个时段帮正职员工分担一些琐事，工作一如刘扬扬所说的清闲，但他仍然很认真去对待。

罗渽民在那里认识了一个同是长期兼职的大学生，叫朴志晟。  
朴志晟和擅长家务又亲和力爆棚的罗渽民不一样，哪怕在小朋友之间也是有名的臭手，性格又内向害羞得不得了，对着小孩子们也是想亲近又不知所措，罗渽民一度不懂这样一个孩子为什么会通过面试，和他变亲了之后才慢慢感受到他的独特魅力。  
有一次罗渽民不小心目击到一个早熟的小女孩对朴志晟说他是王子，说长大后要当他的新娘，朴志晟并没有像一般人那样敷衍着答应，而是回答说她的王子应该是一个把她当成独一无二的玫瑰来倾注时间和心血的人。  
认认真真拒绝小女孩告白的朴志晟到了罗渽民面前又变成了不折不扣的弟弟，一边尽全力维持cool guy的concept，一边又忍不住很粘他，还会露出小仓鼠一样可怜又可爱的表情找他觅食，罗渽民知道自己以前见过类似的小动物，但这一次他也没能抵抗住这种攻势。  
同样的事情还发生在圣诞节前夕。  
朴志晟邀请罗渽民到他的学校去看他的节目，罗渽民这才知道他舞技了得，梦想是未来自己开工作室给大明星们编舞，让全世界的人都为他的作品着迷，来托儿所兼职也是因为在他异想天开的脑回路里照顾小孩子能最快地给家人证明他已经不是小孩子，减少追梦障碍。  
罗渽民下意识地抗拒校园、音乐和舞蹈这三种事物任意两两结合起来的东西，但最后还是拿着朴志晟单方面塞给他的票来到了VIP观众席。

他到的时候四周只有工作人员走来走去沟通着舞台布置和灯光音响之类的事情，显得他很是突兀。他猜当下正是事前排练的时间，朴志晟给他的票大概是可以提前通行的那种。  
邀请他来的朴志晟正在舞台侧边和工作人员说话，细长的外形十分显眼。罗渽民没过去打扰他们，而是四处张望阔别多年的舞台和观众席，一边看一边漫无边际地给眼前的东西和记忆里的样子找不同。他正看得入迷时肩膀被人戳了一下，转过头去看到的是一个完全意料之外的人。  
“啊——李楷灿！”罗渽民惊喜地接住来人递出的掌心和对方来了个high five。  
“What’s up man?”李楷灿的外表和内在都令罗渽民仿佛感受不到他曾经为了入伍而离开过自己的生活。他装模作样地和罗渽民握着手撞了一下肩膀，视线落在罗渽民的后方：“你怎么会在这里，难道你也是来看志晟的？你们什么时候背着我变亲了？”  
“你认识志晟？”罗渽民睁大眼睛。  
“志晟是我的远房表弟啊！我们高中时他也有去看过我们的表演，你不记得了吗？”李楷灿明朗的表情转变得和脑袋里的CPU运行速度一样快，“慢着，你不记得了就证明你后来又认识了他一次，你对看这种表演明明没什么兴趣的，现在却出现在这里，难道你们……”  
“你在乱想什么，”罗渽民没好气地打断了他，“志晟和我在同一个托儿所兼职而已。”  
“也是，你本来就比较喜欢同龄的，”李楷灿点了点头又追问道，“托儿所？你怎么会在托儿所兼职？”  
罗渽民的注意力全放在他的前半句上。他第一反应是桃桃的照片自己没删干净，而李楷灿发现了那个不曾告诉过老朋友的账号。他不由得有点紧张：“为、为什么说我本来就喜欢同龄的，你看到什么了？”  
李楷灿愣了一下，然后立刻偏过头去闭上眼睛皱着眉捏住自己的鼻梁故作神秘：“唔——是为什么呢？”

他们都还没弄清楚各自好奇的东西，朴志晟就笑着跑过来了。他说本来还想着给他们一点惊喜，没想到他们自己先遇上了。他的两只大手“啪”的一下合起来，随即又无处安放似的胡乱挥动，看起来就是一双心情很好的人所拥有的手。  
朴志晟的快乐有很大一部分源于他这段时间在罗渽民面前成功隐瞒了身份。罗渽民不明白他为什么要隐瞒，也不懂这有什么值得开心的，最后归之为小孩子都喜欢刑侦类游戏的刺激感。  
三人毫无悬念地聊起了朴志晟和罗渽民的第一次见面。  
在他们的话语的带领下罗渽民的其中一部分回忆被重置，无数个相似的后台之一被加入了一个比现在小很多的朴志晟的模糊身影，在一个个细节的帮助下逐渐和眼前比他还高的朴志晟重合起来。他和李楷灿吵吵闹闹，在生人面前却显得腼腆，一一给面前的人礼貌地打招呼。围着他的人有李楷灿，罗渽民自己，李马克，还有……李帝努。  
罗渽民这才发现这场对话和参与这场对话的人物有多危险。万一朴志晟问起他们后来为什么不再活动的话怎么办，万一李楷灿问起李帝努的近况怎么办？他的心忽然就像一颗正在倒计时的炸弹，李楷灿和朴志晟越来越深入的怀旧话题是一触即发的爆炸按钮，一不小心按下去的话他就会立刻全身粉碎。罗渽民毫无自觉地开始咬嘴唇上的死皮，撕裂的痛楚令他本能地伸手去按住痛的地方，而这只手的掌心也正在冒汗。  
“不过说实话，那天晚上的表演你都还记得吗？”砰砰砰。  
“都记得啊，哥你们的视频被传到网上后我周围的同学全都说好帅，所以后来真的觉得很可惜呢。” 砰砰砰砰砰。  
“啊——知道了知道了，都在讨论哥的魅力吧？说实话，虽然比起现在的我还差了点，不过我那天晚上真的唱得很好吧？” 砰砰砰砰砰。  
“唔……比较hot的话题是渽民哥好帅，对了，当时还有一个哥哥长得很帅的……” 砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰。  
拜托了，停止吧。罗渽民闭上眼睛，连呼吸都变得有点乱了。  
也许他的祈祷被听到了，又也许他的脸色实在太差又太明显，朴志晟说着说着真的停了下来。“渽民哥不舒服吗？”他的大手伸出来胡乱浮在半空中，像是想要抓住罗渽民那只按住自己嘴唇的手。  
比朴志晟更熟悉他的李楷灿恐怕知道这是罗渽民紧张的表现，他好奇又沉默地看着自己的样子令罗渽民更慌乱了。  
“不是……没有不舒服。”他不得不放下手松开嘴唇故作轻松地否认。

朴志晟看起来还是有点担心，但似乎也松了一口气，接着又因此有了什么奇思妙想的灵感似的兴高采烈地“啊”了一声，问罗渽民要不要和自己一起跳舞。李楷灿总算转移注意力了，他故作不满地问朴志晟为什么不邀请自己，得到朴志晟一句“哥的舞蹈看太多次了”，他就一边摇头一边叹气装出一副受伤又气愤的模样。  
罗渽民本来想拒绝的，但根本没办法在这对兄弟夸张的表演里插话，而且朴志晟的眼睛里闪着充满期待的亮晶晶的星星，像是如果被拒绝的话就会变成往下淌的流星雨。“渽民要认真哦，志晟对跳舞真的很严肃的。”他听到李楷灿对他说话也换成了哄孩子的语气，把还僵着支支吾吾的他推上了舞台。  
罗渽民和朴志晟面对面站在舞台中央，意识到所谓的“一起跳舞”其实是dancing battle。什么呀？就算是那么多年前，和其他学校的代表切磋舞蹈的也一直都是李帝努啊。包围着两人的灯光一下子变得更强烈，罗渽民有一瞬间被晃得差点睁不开眼睛。太讨厌了，扭扭捏捏的才不是自己的style。他的内心忽然就升起了自暴自弃般的胜负欲。  
音乐响起，是罗渽民也知道的大热歌曲。他一边看着面前朴志晟的动作一边回忆在放送里见过的编舞，身体不由自主地跟着活动了起来。朴志晟的舞技确实出众，罗渽民立刻明白到就算是以前那个每天都在跳舞的自己以最佳状态也比不上现在的朴志晟，那股不想输的心情反而更强烈了。舞台下的李楷灿一直在喊他们两人的名字同时为他们应援，这时应该是看出了他力不从心，叫了几声“Isolation”来提示他。罗渽民立刻意会，在脑海中把那些复杂的舞步分解成一个个曾经练过无数次的基础动作。  
一首歌比罗渽民所感知到的时间还要快结束，他下台的时候看到自己的汗滴在阶梯上才意识到自己在冬天也出了很多汗。  
朴志晟在去迎接自己的搭档准备正式彩排之前竖起拇指赞不绝口，说罗渽民的氛围真的绝了，说那种看似漠不关心但又很会抓准时机捕获观众心的感觉自己怎么都练习不出来，罗渽民自己很在意的舞技本身在他眼里似乎反而不是什么问题。

最后演出很成功，罗渽民和李楷灿身后传来一片足以淹没他们的欢呼声、掌声和喊朴志晟他们名字的声音。罗渽民看到台上的朴志晟也流汗了，显得他的笑容也闪闪发光。他第一次以这种视角去感受一场演出，不禁也献出热烈的掌声。  
回去的路上李楷灿搭上他的肩，问他久违地跳了舞又看别人跳了舞感觉怎么样。  
罗渽民偏过头去以很近很近的距离看着他那双一如既往的圆眼睛。李楷灿一直都是这样，顶着一张小动物般纯真的脸却很擅长恶作剧。罗渽民对这种小动物的防御力比较高，但李楷灿似乎也不需要别人对他产生怜爱小动物的心情，只会在你快要一脚踩上不高兴的界线时及时刹车，有时你还能一不小心在他那些多姿多彩的戏弄手法里窥视到他的真心。  
一如既往，所以很危险，但也很好。罗渽民收回视线答非所问：“你说我比较喜欢同龄的，可能是真的吧，我刚分手没多久的前女友就是和我们同岁的。”  
李楷灿愣了一下，像是既对罗渽民转移话题感到无奈，又一下子被扑面而来的新情报敲打到暂时失去反应能力，过了好一会儿才哀叫着抱怨：“啊——你真的，比我还特别。”  
罗渽民对他“略略略”地吐舌，等两人都闹够了才叹了一口气，给他大致讲了一下自己和桃桃之间的事。他觉得男人之间的友情有时候就真的很简单，李楷灿也不会想知道他在整个过程中都有过什么心情，所以他省略了所有和李帝努有关的部分。  
“这次考虑一下年下怎么样？志晟虽然烦人，但还是挺好的。”李楷灿最后得出了这么一个不正经的结论。  
他这么开玩笑，罗渽民就真的被他逗笑了，他伸手揽住李楷灿的肩膀：“你真的够了。”

06

罗渽民和李楷灿重逢后所说的每一句话都不包含李帝努，李楷灿也心照不宣般从不提及，但他还多得是方法让罗渽民觉得烦，例如对他开玩笑的素材从李帝努变成了朴志晟，从以前经常说的让罗渽民和李帝努快点去结婚变成了让罗渽民和朴志晟快点在一起。  
深冬的时候罗渽民的确迎来了第二段恋情，和朴志晟不无关系，却不是朴志晟本人。  
“而且，和志晟刚好相反，是哥哥。”罗渽民从没有像那个十几岁的夏天对着李帝努一样在李楷灿面前认真地谈及自己的性取向，但他还是直接这么说了。  
李楷灿往杯里倒酒的动作停止了。他抬起头来，被酒精熏红的脸显得迷茫又无辜，甚至有点委屈。罗渽民知道他委屈的不是他牵了半年的红线最后没系上，而是罗渽民谈了恋爱又分手这件事就那么悄悄发生了，而他一直待在罗渽民身边却一点都不知情。罗渽民叹气，把酒瓶从李楷灿的手里拿下来。  
他该怎么说呢？因为一开始就有预感那段恋情不会长久，所以觉得没必要告诉李楷灿？还是因为所有要刻意绕开李帝努的话题都太累人了，所以他才会有意无意地避开？

罗渽民的第二任叫郑在玹，是托儿所背后老板的大少爷，在海外学成归来接管家里的产业，相貌可说是罗渽民认为在自己认识的人里最好看也最羡慕的，不仅外貌出众，还什么事情都做得很好，本来他来管理托儿所是很容易被人当成体验生活的二世祖的，但所有见识过他工作的人都拜倒在他的实力下，总而言之就是一个优秀得仿佛在全方位发光的人。  
这么一个人出现在罗渽民面前的时候很难说他完全没有过什么触景生情的感觉，但郑在玹和极少流露感情的李帝努不同的是，他的外在表现非常浪漫多情，也更懂得表达。  
之所以说这段恋情和朴志晟不无关系，是因为两人擦出火花的那一次闲聊，罗渽民正在利用休息时间检查以朴志晟为模特的新摄影作品，郑在玹刚好路过，然后礼貌地问罗渽民能不能给他看一下。

郑在玹对摄影器材研究得没有罗渽民深入，但对构图和图片所传达的氛围很有自己的想法。他随手分享了一些他自己的生活照，是那种连严格的罗渽民看了都在心里感叹足以打败许多网红的神级男友照。  
两人自然而然地关注了彼此的账号。郑在玹看到他名字里的NANA，说自己也有个别名。罗渽民对别人的情绪很敏感，下意识地就觉得他淡淡的微笑别有深意，不禁说自己有个朋友在日常生活中也更常被用以前表演时的艺名来称呼，但那个别名的含义是Full Sun所以很好，而他自己的别名NANA听起来很可爱所以也很好。  
他乱七八糟地说了一堆，郑在玹听了就笑了，说自己的本名其实是閏伍，在玹就是他的别名。他又问罗渽民更喜欢被叫NANA还是渽民，罗渽民不知为何脑海中突然冒出从没叫过自己NANA的李帝努，又想象了一下他那么称呼自己，不明所以地浑身颤抖了一下。  
最后罗渽民说，两个名字都是自己，感觉没办法割裂。郑在玹了然似的点了点头。

后来他们在一起了，郑在玹说如果他的人生要写成一本书的话书名要叫《是閏伍？还是在玹？》，这时罗渽民才意识到自己当时只顾着糊里糊涂地陷于郑在玹美貌的魅力，但郑在玹在展开攻势的同时就已经向他展示了自己的一部分真实。  
经过李帝努和桃桃，罗渽民感觉得到自己虽然仍然推崇心口一致，但又认为如果某些话说出来注定得不到理解，或者注定要用谎言去修饰美化的话，那么他会选择不说。他知道这听起来有点矛盾，自己也有点摸不清正确的逻辑该是怎样的，但能帮他梳理清楚的李帝努已经不在他身边了，连诸如此类的疑惑也都变成了那团毛线球的一部分，在他心里越滚越大。  
罗渽民不知道郑在玹的心里会不会也有这么一团毛线球，但他多少能感觉到郑在玹经常用唱片机播的那首I Fall In Love Too Easily之于郑在玹也许正如Almost Is Never Enough之于他自己，连喜欢在睡前听这一点也都很像。罗渽民查了一下这首歌的歌词，觉得自己对其中所隐含的故事并不怎么感兴趣，也不知道这对于情侣来说算好事还是坏事。

郑在玹很温柔，和李帝努的那种温柔又是不一样的感觉，大概因为是哥哥，除了明确提出过想和罗渽民试试以外，对他的态度给罗渽民的感觉大体上和他自己对朴志晟差不多，但日常生活中时不时的亲昵又会令罗渽民想起他们正在交往。  
罗渽民觉得这样也没什么不好，他察觉到或许自己本来在这方面就性格被动，自说自话地要把他纳入宏图的李帝努，强势又勇敢的桃桃，不动声色地完全掌控了节奏的郑在玹，除了惹人怜爱的小动物他可能还对这样的人缺乏抵抗力。  
随着时间流逝，他偶尔也见过郑在玹作为閏伍的一面。  
有一次罗渽民做完当天的工作，正准备回家时就被郑在玹悄悄拉到了后院。郑在玹很擅长给他制造小惊喜，他以为这一次又会是那种电视剧里会出现的情景，没想到郑在玹把他拉出来只是为了展示他刚刚堆的小雪人。那真的是一个很小很小的小雪人，和他们的手掌差不多大，但该有的全部都有，小巧又精致。郑在玹的语气微微透露出兴奋，说只有在小朋友们休息的时候才有机会堆雪人。  
还有一次，罗渽民帮忙送文件去郑在玹的办公室，远远地看到他在半透明的会议室里站着面对一群坐着的人，说话的声音被挡在隔音玻璃后面。那天早上罗渽民摸到他微湿的掌心，他有点难为情地说今天会有一群从小就尊敬的哥哥来听他分享下一阶段的计划所以从起床开始就很紧张。而那一刻会议室里的郑在玹转过身去背对着那群哥哥在白板上写字，罗渽民在外面看到了他下颚线绷紧的侧影。

罗渽民很快就知道了那个计划的其中一部分。  
那天天气回暖，路上的积雪逐渐融化，郑在玹刚听完一个讲座，罗渽民去接他一起吃饭。他们一起走在路上，罗渽民滔滔不绝给他介绍那个新餐厅在网上看起来有多吸引人，平时总会给他回应的郑在玹看起来有点累，但还是对他露出温柔的微笑。  
事实上就算郑在玹什么都不说罗渽民也觉得没关系。以前李帝努也经常在他旁边一言不发，罗渽民多数时候都会放任他专心地做自己的事，但偶尔他兴高采烈地介绍完自己喜欢的玩偶，李帝努还是一副心不在焉的样子，那他就会忍不住一直盯着李帝努，直至李帝努察觉到他心中的过山车正在急速下行。他对郑在玹似乎就不会产生任何负面情绪。假如郑在玹在罗渽民生日的凌晨第一时间给他发了祝福，但接下来一整天都不见踪影的话，罗渽民觉得自己也会光凭那条祝福就心满意足一整天。  
然后郑在玹在积雪反射的阳光下问罗渽民，有没有考虑过从长期兼职转为正职。罗渽民眨了眨眼，不明白他为什么会问这个问题。郑在玹摸了摸他的头，说现在托儿所的管理问题很严重，每个人看上去都很忙但实际上大部分人职能划分不明确，否则也不会需要不停找长期兼职来帮忙，但结果也只是造成恶性循环而已。他顿了一下又说，罗渽民和朴志晟都很有天赋，朴志晟有很坚定的人生计划所以不会留下，但他不知道罗渽民是怎么想的。  
罗渽民张了张口，又什么都说不出来。  
他一瞬间就想起了很多年前他在地铁里面对着李帝努时所领悟到的东西——罗渽民没有轨道，只有太多梦。现在的罗渽民还是这样的吗？想不想要、想要的是什么、有没有天赋、有什么天赋、实力是否足够和自己的性格是否合适这些疑问似乎永远都存在，从短道速滑到现在经营SNS，罗渽民到底是怎么想的呢？  
他犹豫了几秒，还是对郑在玹简单概括了自己的疑问。  
郑在玹愣了一下，但很快就再次笑得很温柔。他又摸了摸罗渽民的头，爽朗地说他发现喜欢美式8 shot又重度嗜甜的罗渽民好像真的有点喜欢极端的感觉，然后又问他，但是不觉得想要的东西、天赋、实力和性格很多时候会交织着产生结果吗？  
罗渽民似懂非懂地点了点头，连吃饭时都在思考，郑在玹倒是不在意他频频走神，像极了疼爱弟弟的哥哥。

大概这个世界就是存在着很多很多既无法提纯也无法一一分析清楚的事物。工作上的最佳选择是，跳舞的观赏性是，爱也是。  
罗渽民吃得很慢，一边吃一边看着郑在玹，一边看一边回想起他那些作为閏伍的样子，缓慢却清晰地意识到连那些郑在玹本人也许并不感到完美的时刻也都那么独立坚强又耀眼。罗渽民有点恍惚地回忆起自己似乎也有过一些类似的时刻，虽然没有郑在玹那么耀眼，但也自由痛快。难道他是从李帝努把自己拥入怀里开始就忘记了自己拥有那样的一面吗？  
说到李帝努，为什么当初李帝努要他加入自己的计划时他那么轻易就答应了呢？  
罗渽民心里装着这个疑问，所以当他吃完饭后对郑在玹说自己和朴志晟一样有更想做的事，郑在玹突然问他是不是因为不喜欢自己所以才没办法一直留在自己身边时，他真的被吓了一跳。  
和前一年夏天开始时因为过于痛苦而选择强迫自己刻意不去想李帝努的罗渽民比起来，他现在又走向了另一个极端，无论面对着谁，无论正在做什么事说什么话都可以想到李帝努。他纯粹是把李帝努当成一种标志或者一个难题放在心里和自己共存，听到郑在玹的问题的时候心底却第一次忽然升起了一股羞愧感。  
罗渽民又抬眼去看郑在玹。他一直觉得郑在玹的外貌是王子相，现在也觉得自己面前的就是如假包换的王子，而且是一位成熟的、不会随便放弃任何一位大臣的王子。看够了之后，罗渽民摇了摇头说：“不是的，有谁会不喜欢在玹哥呢？”  
“是吗。”郑在玹的表情看上去有点遗憾，又似乎对罗渽民所说的每一句话都不意外。  
罗渽民像个撒娇的弟弟一样上前一步抱住了郑在玹，郑在玹也温柔地回抱住了他。大概两人都意识到了这个拥抱就是道别，一言不发地拥抱了很久很久。

07

有时候罗渽民觉得人生就是一个循环，受害者和加害者的循环，失而复得，久别重逢，还有不停地擦肩而过此类事情的循环。  
和郑在玹分手后他从托儿所辞了职，全心全意地经营SNS。刘扬扬知道后虽然不太赞成，但也理解他的选择。这时罗渽民再听Almost Is Never Enough就一直觉得自己的立场似乎有点微妙的反转，在那种持久的摇摆之间他甚至快要忘记自己在这首歌上寄托大量感情的开端是李帝努了。  
但现在他又遇到了李帝努，不是他心里那个连模样都停止在过去的时间，仅仅作为一个标志或一个难题存在的李帝努，而是染了自己从没见过的金发的真实的李帝努。不仅如此，他还坐在活生生的李帝努旁边，又一次不顾他的心情说了一大通他可能根本不想听也不明白的话。

罗渽民缓缓睁开眼睛，一眼望向前方静止的景色。李帝努的Urus没有超速坠崖，而是普普通通地停在罗渽民家楼下，前面是那扇他每天都要进进出出的门，昭告着李帝努仍然记得他住址的事实。罗渽民高涨的情绪终究是没有实体化为火焰，只是消耗了他自己的精力。  
他竟然说着说着就在李帝努的车上睡着了。  
罗渽民感到脸迅速变热了，他不敢问自己睡了多久，想起李帝努以前说他睡觉时会流口水，又不由自主地用手背擦了一下嘴角，只想迅速离开“李帝努身边”这个会令他变得不对劲的地方。他鼓起勇气望向李帝努：“谢谢你……送我回来，再见。”  
“等一下，我还有点事要告诉你。”李帝努浅淡的微笑令罗渽民心底疑云丛生。

他们一起下了车，李帝努就站在车旁边，罗渽民走到他面前，中间留出友好的安全距离。  
他看着李帝努的眼睛，心想李帝努的措辞实在奇怪，他要告诉罗渽民什么呢？关于他和李楷灿还有李马克之间的事？罗渽民告诉自己不应该在意，但那种被他们三个人排除在外的感觉真的很糟糕。  
李帝努开口了，作为开场白和他给罗渽民的预告一样奇怪：“对不起。”  
“什、什么啊，为什么要道歉？”罗渽民愣了一下，接着视线乱飘，心跳加速，心想完了，李帝努真的要告诉他一些不得了的事，例如李帝努爱李楷灿，而李楷灿爱李马克，但李马克却爱李帝努之类的。  
或者，延续他上一次对罗渽民说的对不起，那些有了道歉反而令人更伤心的内容。  
但是对于后来的罗渽民来说，真正令他痛苦的难题并不是当时李帝努觉得自己需要对他感到抱歉并给一点补偿的那些事。如果李帝努还要为那些事道歉，相对来说真的没必要。  
李帝努深呼吸了一口气，揉了揉他那仿佛古希腊雕塑一般的鼻子，像是接下来的话真的是荒谬到难以启齿，所以才会需要很多舒缓紧张的小动作去给自己做心理准备一样，然后罗渽民就真的听到了一些他从没想过会从李帝努口中说出来的话。

“上次……我说你疯了，真的对不起。我一直一直在想，我怎么会对你说出这样的话。  
“我以为你再也不会对我说真心话了，不，我以为你再也不会对我说话了，但今天你还跟我分享了你的……事，我就觉得，啊，罗渽民还是那个预测不了的罗渽民。  
“以前我们一直都在一起，但我偶尔还是觉得不懂你在想什么，认识了那么多年，有的时候因此觉得很厌倦，但有的时候又觉得很新鲜。  
“我知道你换了个账号，那些照片里你的样子还有你身边的人一直都在变，之前我看到你染了金发，想起以前大家都说我们很像，就忍不住想看看我自己染了金发会是什么样子，没想到转眼间你又染了银发。  
“但我好像逐渐可以理解你的想法了，如果找不到解决方法的话，这样真的更好。”

罗渽民一动不动。  
李帝努这些话实在太奇怪了。由李帝努这个人说出这些话的这件事也很奇怪。  
如果那位最后一次出场时与金钱扯上关系的大臣再次出现在王子的故事里，就算王子真的在拥有了自己的王国后忽然对旧友心怀愧疚，也完全可以慷慨地以宽广的胸怀就那件事继续道歉，直至他们都可以承认彼此以前的不成熟之处，最好的结局是两人会心一笑，共同讴歌伟大的友情，差一点的话也只不过是两人无法和好而已，但王子的温柔善良还是会成为永远流传的美谈，这段多余的后续也就显得没那么毫无意义。  
结果王子竟然是在告诉那位旧友他对他们以前的关系的想法，还说他一直在暗暗关注他？那种感觉就好像王子本人亲自宣布，罗渽民作为观众的理解完全是错的，这从来都不是一个关于野心和金钱的故事，甚至不是一个关于友情的故事，那些全都是干扰观众思考的烟雾弹——然后他忽然想起了大臣最后一次出场其实并不是与金钱扯上关系的那次，于是这个令人惊讶的推测似乎又变得更有说服力了一点。  
罗渽民看不懂新的情节，但身体里的细胞却奇怪地产生了剧烈的反应，像是本能地被这个故事隐藏的真相打动到几乎要毁灭又重组一样——哪怕他本人还不清楚那个真相到底是什么——尤其是听到“厌倦”和“更好”这两个词的时候，他怪异地感到如果自己稍微动一下的话，自己的身体就会做出一些连自己都理解不了的举动。  
所以他只能一动不动。

但李帝努不会一直等着他，任由他一动不动到永远。罗渽民说了再见，李帝努叫他等一下只是因为他有要告诉罗渽民的事，说完之后他们就可以真的再见了。  
李帝努是真挚的，这场对话是非比寻常的，所以他又一次给了一个圆满的结束仪式——他对罗渽民伸出手，说：“最后，我们来握一下手吧。”  
罗渽民竭尽全力地压制住身体里那些好像在沸腾一样的细胞，也伸出手来。  
他们之间的安全距离被两只握在一起的手消灭了，但再也没有比握手更安全的接触了。罗渽民的思绪飘到了久远的过去，除非他们的手握在一起是为了比分不出高低的腕力。  
李帝努用力地握了一下他虚虚握上去的手，罗渽民回过神来，感觉到他指腹上的吉他疤磕到了自己，不禁抬眼望向李帝努，只见他微笑得温柔，连眼镜下的笑眼都微微弯起来，但那双漂亮的眼球却没有被藏起来，而是径直地面向着他。  
罗渽民觉得他这个表情很陌生，但还没来得及细想就听到李帝努郑重地回应了他的道别。  
“再见。”他听到李帝努也这么说。

罗渽民不知道自己有没有也露出一些陌生或奇怪的表情，他不能再看着李帝努的眼睛了。他急匆匆地点了点头就从李帝努的手中抽出了自己的手，转身就走。  
终于进了家门时，他低头脱鞋子，忽然就看到有一滴水坠到了自己的脚上，在白袜子上留下了一个明显的痕迹。他拿出手机，时值夏天，上面理所当然地没有融化的雨雪。他又摸了摸自己的脖子，他刚才既没有跳舞也没有剧烈运动，理应没有流汗。李楷灿身上是湿的没错，但他在李帝努的车里待了那么久，粘上来的汗也好水也好都早就干了。  
就在他检查手机和脖子的时候他又看到了另一滴，接着是好几滴。数量实在太多，他察觉到了那些水的来源。他又摸了摸自己的脸，果然上面已经湿漉漉一片。再这样下去会出事的，他这么想着趿着拖鞋连蹦带跳地走到客厅抽纸巾。  
真不可思议，原来他听了李帝努的话的本能反应是流泪。  
纸巾废了一张又一张，他在衣柜翻出了一条为了搭配买的丝巾来擦脸，后来连丝巾都被蹂躏到不成样子了，他干脆像小时候住院时一样躲进被窝，任由自己的泪水流入枕头和床单里。

罗渽民曾经以为自己因为李帝努最痛苦的时候早就过去了，没想到李帝努还能令他更难过一点。  
如果李帝努上次听到他说找不到解决方法就到此为止之后也像此刻的他那么伤心的话说不定他还能稍微得到一点安慰，但他又怎么求证，或者求证了又有什么意义呢？李帝努已经说了，他也觉得找不到解决方法的话这样更好。  
罗渽民发现李帝努真的很会自说自话。罗渽民所认为的更好的生活里的李帝努应该作为一个停止更新的形象安安静静地窝在他心里，虽然是个难题虽然搞不懂，但烦着烦着也就习惯了，而不是像这样突然出现在他面前说一堆他不明白的话又突然消失。李帝努真的疯了。这么一想，罗渽民就突然又委屈又生气，如果是现在的他听到李帝努说可以揍他揍到消气的话他一定会立刻照做。  
他就这样时而亢奋时而低落，翻来覆去地想李帝努说过的话做过的事，直到最后所有精力都耗光了才睡过去。

第二天起床的时候罗渽民在镜子里看到了一个从没见过的自己，吓得差点尖叫出来。  
他有起床气，发现家里只剩下不怎么好喝的速溶咖啡时一不小心想起了令自己变得这么丑的罪魁祸首，心情瞬间差到极点。然后他刚把最近一个广告主送的面膜铺到脸上就听到了手机在响，拿过来一看是李楷灿的讯息，一下子就觉得头更痛了。  
李楷灿显然没有受到宿醉的影响，像早晨吱吱喳喳叫的小鸟一样不停给罗渽民打字，说昨晚他中途醒了，听到罗渽民对李帝努坦白自己的情史，他第一次知道罗渽民在李帝努面前竟然坦率到这种程度，他听得面红耳赤又不禁替李帝努心碎，又说罗渽民绝对不会知道李帝努盯着他的睡脸盯了有多久，最后他话锋一转，问罗渽民他们下车后到底说了什么，他耳朵贴在车门上也没听到。  
罗渽民对着李楷灿就不够坦率，动了动手指与他进行交易，说自己还没搞清楚李楷灿说同时叫了李马克和李帝努去接他是什么意思。  
那边一下子安静了，罗渽民撕下面膜，觉得自己可以趁着这个短暂的空档为他们的三角恋故事做好心理准备，结果他洗好衣服又全都晾起来时才听到手机再次发出提示音。  
李楷灿回复说，他给李马克发的是他醉了，但给李帝努发的是他和罗渽民都醉了。  
罗渽民看到后半句愣了一下，几乎要专门停下全身的动作去猜李帝努收到李楷灿的讯息时都在想什么，但他更快猜到了李楷灿用了那么久才发来一句这么短的话的心情。罗渽民也思考了几分钟，最后决定换上李楷灿比较承受得来的损友模式，质问他突然在李帝努面前提起自己是不是找死，句尾还加了几颗爱心。  
李楷灿打电话过来了。罗渽民本来的计划是今天要找出所有和自己粉丝数量差不多的亚洲男性网红再爬数据分析自己开始发护肤美妆类内容的可行性，如果可行的话他还要看十个相关教程，如果不可行的话就要花心思写邮件正式回绝那位广告主。计划之所以叫计划就是因为罗渽民高度自律对待它们，哪怕李帝努令他没睡好他也不会允许自己搁置计划，但李楷灿打电话来，他就只好打开免提把手机放在电脑旁边，一边上网一边听他说。

“渽民你说，求婚的本质是不是给顺遂的感情生活制造关卡？求婚的人一定是想用准备结婚的困难来绑住另一半吧，如果两个人一起迈过去了的话日后再发生什么矛盾，一想起那么大的关卡都一起通过了，应该也不会轻易分开了吧？”  
罗渽民不知道李楷灿为什么又突然跟自己聊起他最近看的电视剧，随口嗯了几声表示自己在听，注意力还是放在屏幕上。  
“不是也会有那种家人有反对意见的情况吗？如果这个时候发现另一半其实没自己想象中的喜欢自己，自己也会觉得加倍受到打击，想要放弃吧？”  
罗渽民又嗯了几声。  
“而且呢，如果自己喜欢的人就是自己的恋人的话还可以结婚，但如果只是朋友，那种连告白看起来都不可能的朋友，想绑住对方的话不是会有更多不可控的困难吗？”  
“……你到底想说什么？”罗渽民停下了手上的动作。  
“我是想说，”李楷灿叹着气顿了一下，“Jeno是想用工作把你绑在身边，但他不知道你到底是怎么想的，他家人早就怀疑他喜欢你所以才反对你在他的公司里工作，而且我们渽民尼不是也有自己的骄傲吗，他就觉得可能还是放你走更好嘛，就一不小心放弃了。”  
“什什么，Jeno亲口跟你说的吗？”  
“咳咳咳那倒不是……但你要怀疑聪明理智又帅气的Full Sun的探话能力和推理能力吗？我回来看到你们都绝口不提对方就觉得很奇怪，你比较棘手，但Jeno还是很简单的。”  
“啊——原来如此，知道了。”罗渽民右手点点鼠标又收集了一份资料，左手准备去挂电话。  
“等一下！你不愿意原谅Jeno吗？”李楷灿简直像用千里眼看到了他的动作，“你觉得他中途放弃是因为看轻你的能力，伤害了你的自尊心吗？”  
罗渽民为他的尖锐揉了揉自己的太阳穴，关了免提把手机拿到耳边来：“不是这个问题……我和Jeno都知道不是。你还没告诉我你为什么要突然在他面前提起我，让我们保持原来的绝交状态不是很好吗？”  
“因为你不在Jeno身边他看起来真的很可怜，你不觉得你们绝交就像分手一样吗？不然为什么你之前都没谈恋爱，一离开Jeno就谈个不停？你知道我告诉他你和志晟一起跳舞了的时候他的脸色看起来有多差吗？虽然我是真的没想到我这边给他汇报你和志晟的进展，你那边却和别的男人在一起，但既然你们最后还是分手了，我知道了就肯定要给Jeno制造机会嘛。”李楷灿说到后面自己都笑了。  
罗渽民听他的连珠炮听得更头痛了。所以李楷灿还是那个喜欢叫他和李帝努快点去结婚的李楷灿，李帝努也还是那个不会流露感情的李帝努。他无奈地完成了自己和李楷灿的交易：“你不是问我们下车后说了什么吗？我和Jeno说了再见，以后都不会再见了，就是这样。”  
李楷灿在那边沉默了好几秒，罗渽民听他还要挣扎着继续表达自己的观点，决定先发制人：“楷灿尼，我有点事要告诉你。”  
“嗯？”  
“其实马克哥是我发现自己对男生有好感的启蒙来着。”  
“……再见。”李楷灿在那边倒吸了一口气，然后挂断了电话。

08

几个月后李楷灿又约了罗渽民出来，罗渽民应约到了才发现他还带了李马克。  
见到李马克的惊喜逐渐淡下去之后，罗渽民立刻就意识到了李楷灿还在小心眼地记着他之前在电话里说的话，所以特地来他面前宣誓主权了。  
如果不是因为李马克在场他已经向李楷灿翻白眼了。虽然李马克在他眼中还是帅气的哥哥，但他真的，看到他们在桌子底下十指相扣的手和缠在一起的腿，听到李马克亲亲热热地叫李楷灿的本名东赫也毫无感觉好吗？

李马克和李帝努一样是近视，但他的五官和脸部轮廓比李帝努秀气，在眼镜上的取向也和李帝努刚好相反，戴的是看起来更时尚的圆框眼镜。圆框眼镜加上圆圆的大眼睛看起来理应是给人稚气的感觉的，但这么多年过去，李马克整个人的气质比以前沉稳了很多，已经是不折不扣的成熟男人了。  
他们开始分享没有彼此参与的这么多年。  
罗渽民的新账号早就已经被他最不希望的那个人知道了，此时也就毫不犹豫地让李马克和李楷灿都关注了。李马克看了他在上面发的那些人物照就竖起大拇指，夸他交到了很多新朋友。  
罗渽民托着腮看坐在自己对面脑袋挨在一起看手机的两个人，脑海里闪过很多回忆。  
李马克有时候还挺迟钝的，对关心的人却意外地能记住很多细节，连罗渽民以前除了他们就没其他朋友了这样的事都记得。不仅如此，李马克平时随和，可爱起来就像奶里奶气的小豹子，认真的时候自我却很强烈，连李楷灿都说李马克是他认识的人里最关注自身成长的，更何况他在音乐上那么全能，罗渽民觉得自己当时对他产生憧憬实在没什么可意外的。  
或许除了李马克本人，周围的人知道了也不会觉得意外。李楷灿那天在电话里听到了就是立刻吃醋，一点缓冲时间都没有。有那么明显吗？罗渽民想起自己小时候有一次练舞不小心被李马克打到就哭着要他亲亲，缠着他要他教英语，还有后来开玩笑叫他欧巴。  
对了，李帝努还因此吃醋了。  
如果李楷灿知道了的话，李帝努也该知道，毕竟他们四个人总是在一起。如果李帝努是知道的，那罗渽民和他在天台聊天的时候他为什么还要说以为罗渽民是无性恋？

吃完饭后李马克主动说作为哥哥要结账，李楷灿和罗渽民就在店外面等。  
“什么时候在一起的？”罗渽民撞了一下李楷灿的肩膀。几个月前他们也有过相似的一幕，当时李楷灿还在为李马克买醉，转眼间他们就牵着手出现在罗渽民面前了。  
“唔……就是我头发长回原来的长度的时候。”李楷灿难得害羞，伸手扯了一下自己的刘海。  
罗渽民想起了李楷灿入伍前自己给他剃头，又在心里回忆了一下平时李楷灿剪头发的频率，感觉到自己应该已经露出了上次他听到自己和郑在玹的事时的那个表情。过了十几秒后又问：“所以上次只是吵架了？”  
“什么叫‘只是’吵架？！”李楷灿说着说着又像一只漏气的气球，“也不能算是吵架吧，他有计划要回加拿大而已。”罗渽民看了他一眼，他又支支吾吾地简单解释了一下：“说实话我真的很害怕，但他不停说‘东赫啊有我在’，我就觉得，英语再难也可以学，加拿大再陌生也可以去。”  
“……嗯。”罗渽民点了点头。  
罗渽民有很多话想对李楷灿说，疑问，担心，激励，但他又记起李楷灿是不太能承受那么真挚的话的，他更习惯把自己的一片真心藏在淘气的玩笑和恶作剧里。就像那天的电话过后李楷灿故意带着李马克来反击，但李帝努的话题在他们之间又成了一个默认的禁区，刚才叙旧的时候连一向粗线条的李马克也像事先得到过什么指令似的绝口不提李帝努。  
多亏如此，罗渽民才能再次感到李帝努又在心中变成了一个纯粹标志，生活再次回归平静。于是他转移话题：“英语啊……我也忘记得差不多了，最近还有个广告要去关岛拍呢。”  
结果李楷灿拍了拍他的肩膀，出乎意料地直接给了他真挚的鼓励：“你那张涂了蓝色睫毛膏的照片拍得很好看，这次也可以做得好的。”

后来罗渽民到达关岛时心情非常好，低纬度地区气候温暖，天气晴朗得和夏天没区别，一切的颜色都鲜艳明亮得像他拍下的照片。  
刘扬扬知道他第一次接正式的广告就这么大阵仗时既惊讶又开心，但最近他忙于学习提升职业技能没空给他庆祝加油，整天说什么HR不努力就会被AI取代，身为现实主义者但又持续关注科技产品的罗渽民很矛盾地一方面觉得他说的过于夸张，另一方面又隐约和他有共感，也就体贴地跟他说不用特地庆祝加油，他们都在心里为彼此应援就行。  
他在刘扬扬面前虚势，说自己在当运动员的时候就拍过宣传片和宣传照之类的东西所以没关系，但事实上过了那么多年他再面对专业的镜头就始终还是有点紧张。  
好在工作人员经验丰富，他在一行人之间又是年纪最小的，大家都很照顾他，而且他们大概是因为平时接触的美人太多，虽然也惊叹于他的美貌，但罗渽民听得出那些赞美并没有任何附加意义，这一点也令他的心情更轻快，觉得自己真的喜欢这份工作。  
工作结束后还有自由活动的时间，罗渽民去体验了冲浪，玩得很尽兴，但洗澡时发现自己露出来的地方已经被晒得有了色差，又有点担心会影响到后续的工作。他选了一个会显得肤色好看一点的滤镜拍了自拍，结果上传后底下的粉丝反而在叫NANA快点放弃奇怪的滤镜，他既觉得温馨又有点在意，默默决定了总有一天要拍出大家都说好看的自拍。  
说不定李帝努也在吐槽他的自拍难看。罗渽民放下手机，百无聊赖地望向大海，心想李帝努运动神经也很好，如果他们一起冲浪的话谁会做得更好呢？

后来拍摄广告的团队还有其他行程，罗渽民自己一个人回国。  
出境的时候罗渽民已经觉得有点不舒服，他没有多想，但从某个时点开始他在飞机内也明显感觉到气温下降，摸了一下自己的额头才发觉自己发烧了，大概是因为冲浪后不小心着凉，高空环境又加重了病情。  
飞行时间严格来说不算很长，但在罗渽民的感知里每一秒都被拉长成原来的十倍。坐在他旁边的人一直在聊天，那些对话发生得很近，但在传进他的耳朵前却像是被裹上了厚重的包装一样，听起来遥远又虚幻。他找出耳机戴上缩在自己的位置里，但情况并没有好转，音乐也像一个液体做的球在他的头里滚来滚去。  
罗渽民迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿就被一阵震动弄醒，睁开眼睛之后才发现整个飞机都在剧烈摇动。他稍微拉起窗口隔板，模糊地看到外面似乎有闪电。  
这时舱内传来小孩子的哭声和大人哄他们的声音，但连那些安慰本身都带着一点哭腔。

如果不是因为听得不真切代入感没那么强，又实在没力气，罗渽民可能也会跟着哭。  
他想妈妈了。他想立刻扑进妈妈的怀里朝她撒娇，让她抱着自己给亲亲，对她说很多很多次他全世界最爱她。  
这么一想他原本还憋着的恐惧立刻就变成泪水滴了下来，在高温的皮肤上尤为冰凉。  
罗渽民心想不能把力气浪费在没有意义的地方，于是对抗着自己虚弱的身体擦干了泪水，翻出了纸和笔，开始写留给妈妈的遗书。他实在烧得厉害，在晃动的昏暗机舱里难以对焦自己都写了什么，而且空乘总是来提醒他把桌板收起来，他忙着表面装乖，每次都趁他们去安抚其他乘客时立刻放下桌板继续写遗书，断断续续的注意力就更难以集中。  
好不容易写完了，罗渽民把那张纸叠好藏在最里面的口袋里，终于记起了自己依赖的高科技产品。他拿出手机登陆了自己的邮箱，在里面输入了遗书，回想了一下平时飞机失事的新闻反应速度，把那封遗书设置成定期定时发送给妈妈。他不敢把希望完全寄托于现在这种情况的飞机里的Wifi，于是他又把刚输入的遗书复制进了手机的备忘录里。  
给遗书留了层层保险后罗渽民又看了一眼空乘们，发现他们的表情都非常冷静，突然就安心了很多，决定闭上眼睛继续休息。

如果最后平安无事，罗渽民觉得自己真的可以做很多很荒唐的事。  
比如挑战连续半年穿修身的裤子。  
比如再次和朴志晟斗舞，还要拍下来上传给所有人看。  
又比如，和李帝努做爱。  
一项一项地想象下来，罗渽民忽然有点想笑，为什么全都是一些其实早就可以做的事呢？  
尤其是最后一项，罗渽民把李帝努当成一个难题疑惑了一次又一次，却一直下意识拒绝靠想象这件事去验证自己对李帝努的感情，但在现在这个高空中，他突然发现真的要想象的话也不是那么难，因为他们真的有太多太多次机会了。

以亲吻作为开始。  
在李帝努叫他不要再喜欢他，他说是李帝努先喜欢自己时，他应该一把抓住李帝努的衣领吻下去，让李帝努不仅无法否认还不得不承认。  
在李帝努因为他随便给他介绍女孩子而生气时，他应该直接吻李帝努吻到他消气，而不是用酱油鸡蛋饭来哄他。  
在李帝努趴在他的肩头问他，自己和那位神似Tiffany小姐的前辈比起来谁的笑眼更好看时，他应该转过头去贴上李帝努的嘴唇，看他露出全世界最好看的笑眼。  
在李帝努和他日益疏于沟通的时候，他应该亲自去到李帝努的面前，把他困在那面他亲手刷了一遍的墙前面，唇贴唇地逼他也逼自己把所有烦恼都摊开来交流。  
在李帝努问他还有多久他们才能重新开始说话时，他应该叫李帝努用吻和其他肢体语言来停止他喋喋不休的倾诉和控诉。  
甚至李帝努站在车边说再见的时候，他伸出去的手不应该握住李帝努的手，而是握住他的下体，在他惊慌失措的时候凶巴巴地说自己从没允许过就这样说再见。又或者他们还是握手，但那两只手的其中一只最终会把对方拉到自己面前，他们会用吻来消灭彼此之间的安全距离，吻到双方贴着彼此的心脏都不安全地跳得仿佛马上就要死掉。  
然后他们可以一路吻到回罗渽民的家，在家门口就迫不及待地去脱对方的衣服。他会把李帝努那副怎么也摔不坏的眼镜狠狠扔到一边去，一遍又一遍地舔他的泪痣，抓乱李帝努那头因为想他而染的金发，扯坏他那身正经又得体的西装。而李帝努也会掀起他的Ｔ恤，像真正的犬科动物一样从他的锁骨一直咬到他腹部的痣上，留下一片濡湿的吻痕和齿痕。  
接着他们会在乱七八糟的动作之间甩开各自的裤子和鞋子，连去卧室的时间都不想浪费，直接倒在沙发上，令整个客厅都布满他们的喘息和呻吟。他们会以各种各样的方式爱抚彼此的阴茎，不知疲惫地寻找彼此的敏感点，开发彼此全新的表情和声音，在彼此身上洒落一场甜蜜又高温的大雨。  
李帝努会温柔地揽着他的腰含着他的阴茎给他服务，舌头和指尖流连于他们一起找出来的敏感点，令他忍不住一边在李帝努的嘴里挺动，一边像挼狗狗一样揉他的耳朵。李帝努会不甘示弱地吮到他腿软发抖，然后他就会抓着李帝努的金发退出来，把自己浑浊的白液射在那张如雕塑般完美得令人不敢亵渎的脸上。又或者李帝努不会允许他退出，哪怕他急得不停用双手对李帝努又扇又推也只会被禁锢住腰，直至他全部射在那张不善言辞的口里。  
最后他们会紧紧地拥抱着彼此，在窗外巨大的月亮的照耀下一起入睡。

那是一场过于激烈的幻想，罗渽民最后没有在高空粉碎下坠，落地的时候却也觉得像重生了一次般头晕目眩。  
尽管事实上他只是后来又睡了过去，而且还在生病。  
他的听觉和理智也终于回归正常了。周围的乘客像什么事都没发生过一样，那些恐惧的哭泣和故作坚强的安慰仿佛从不存在过，只有擦肩而过的只言片语和手机上显示的时间让他确认了他们曾经因为突发的恶劣天气在空中盘旋了几个小时。  
罗渽民想起了自己的遗书，不由得感叹是高空把他忽然高涨的情绪带到了一个前所未有的高度。然后他又不由得想到了几个小时前对自己许下的承诺，那些荒唐的念头还粘度极高地留在他的脑海里，无论他甩多少次头都没办法把它们甩出去。  
但也无妨，他还处于烧得轻飘飘的状态，还没有填充进后顾之忧和羞耻心那一类东西。

他懒洋洋地去取行李。旁边的乘客远远看到了自己的行李都兴高采烈地去拿，大概是因为外面还有人在等。罗渽民则刚好相反，他没跟任何人说过自己的具体行程，妈妈还在家里，他有很多时间用来慢慢想要怎么实施那些荒唐的计划。  
深入关注时尚之后他变得比以前更喜欢穿宽松的裤子了，倒不是因为他每时每刻都在对曾经的阴影念念不忘，只是因为他的腿型不够完美。但连续半年穿修身的裤子也不是不可能，他本来就有几条版型非常适合的，一直穿那几条的话还可以多省点钱下来给慈善活动捐款。  
罗渽民有气无力地把自己的行李箱放在地上。  
只要他开口，朴志晟应该会很爽快地答应再来一次dancing battle。就算不那么爽快，罗渽民也不介意满足几个小仓鼠的愿望来作为交换。重点是要怎么才能把视频拍得好看，修得好看。他现在也有在学习视频的拍摄和后期处理，基本的东西都有了解，但他还得仔细研究一下精彩的舞蹈视频会用到的场景和运镜才行。  
罗渽民慢吞吞地拉着行李箱，拖着脚步往出口走，漫不经心地抬起头，却远远地看到了一个从头到脚都像古希腊雕塑一样完美的金发男人盯着自己，突兀得一如之前那个充满意外的夏日夜晚，他打开车门走下来的那个瞬间。  
至于最难的，并非像他神志不清时所幻想的那么简单的，最后一项。

罗渽民在李帝努迈开那双完美的腿向着自己走过来时真的想了很多。  
首先当然是李帝努出现在这里的理由。没有人知道罗渽民的行程，他所经历的那几小时盘旋大概也不是什么值得上紧急新闻的大事，难道李帝努会预知未来？  
其次是李帝努即将要说的话，即将要做的事。李帝努上上次主动出现在他面前，一开始问了他什么时候可以重新开始说话，最后却说不明白他在说什么。上次借着李楷灿给他的借口出现，自顾自地说了一堆他不明白的话，最后却只是握着手说再见。  
罗渽民真的一度以为那就是最后一次见面了。他自己是曾经在李帝努面前毁灭了自尊才把内心深处因他而起的痛苦全部说出来，李帝努在他的车旁边说那番话之前又是深呼吸又是揉鼻子的，大概说之前也经历了不少心理挣扎。对于这样两个都鼓起过勇气，但最后却都找不到解决方法的人来说，那样的结局或许真的是最优解了。  
这一次他见到李帝努，突然深深地感到在自己一直盼望李帝努可以解开自己心里那团毛线球的同时，李帝努也在觉得一切都无解，以致连李帝努这样一个头脑清晰的人的言语和行为也有很多不相符的地方。  
那么，现在罗渽民所寻求的答案和解决方法就在眼前了吗？

也许正因为爱难以定义又具有令人痛苦的毁灭性，人才会需要各种身份的定位去管理它不可控的力量，但有时候这些定位似乎会本末倒置地限制爱的可能性。  
如果罗渽民和李帝努这两个人经历过不友好的破裂和友好的和解，发现以朋友这个身份所规范的行为怎么也无法继续走下去，却又有一股他们两个人都无法控制的力量在牵扯着他们再一次走到彼此面前的话，他们是不是应该考虑用另一种身份来消化他们之间的爱？  
罗渽民这一刻看着李帝努走过来就觉得自己必须在心里承认，他真的好爱李帝努。  
那么李帝努呢？罗渽民也迈开腿，全然忘记自己刚才还病重得连路都几乎走不动，一步又一步地缩短自己和李帝努之间的距离。如果他成长到可以自己解开毛线球了，那么李帝努会成长到能够向他说出所有真心话吗？  
他要李帝努说他真的很想他，没有他就不行。  
还要李帝努说他在他们最需要彼此的时候反而推开罗渽民，真的很抱歉。  
最重要的是，李帝努一定要说他也好爱他。  
他突然觉得自己很幸运，他再也不必思考自己的痛苦和丑陋的情绪是不是凭空产生的自我满足，他前所未有地强烈确信到李帝努一定像自己爱他一样爱着自己。

罗渽民想要李帝努说的话有那么多，但是当他们在彼此面前站定，他感受到李帝努微微的喘息，看到李帝努眼睛泛红，整张脸透出一股并非从远处看那么完美的疲惫时，又只能傻傻地问了一句： “你在等我吗？”  
李帝努没说话，不顾他风尘仆仆的病容，用力地把他拉进怀里紧紧抱住。  
罗渽民突然就觉得心里有各种各样饱胀的情绪在横冲直撞，要哭出来才能宣泄。  
但他最后也没有哭。  
取而代之地，他用力地回抱住李帝努，在他的肩膀上亲昵又凶狠地咬了一口。

END.


	2. 单行

对无数人来说这是一个再平凡不过的夜晚。

星期五，放纵作乐的人，五光十色的灯光，听不清的欢声笑语，李帝努从地下停车场上来后穿过了这一切，走进了一家安静得与四周格格不入的店。组成店名”SLOW JAM”的字母灯牌发出微弱的光，旁边打烊的牌子随着李帝努关门的动作来回摇摆。  
前台的工读生看到李帝努进来，除了紧张感以外还流露出了一丝兴奋期待，迫不及待向他汇报已经按照他的吩咐提前打烊了。李帝努愣了一下，表面上保持着上位者的威严点了点头，心底却有一丝羞窘感涌了出来，就像秘密被公布于众一样。

李帝努没说过，但罗渽民终于从海外拍摄活动回来了，他们约定了晚上在这里见面。  
罗渽民出差的时间实在有点过长了，以致某一天连那位工读生都控制不住好奇心问李帝努最近怎么都不带那位漂亮得令人过目不忘的人来光顾。当然，工读生的年纪还很小，敏感的东西不是职场生存规则而是恋爱话题，这也是原因之一。  
要问李帝努为什么那么肯定她认为自己和罗渽民是恋爱关系，是因为李帝努太熟悉那种目光了。从小到大他和罗渽民无论走到哪里，身边都不乏光是看到他们互动就觉得他们是情侣的人，含蓄的会像这位工读生一样试探，直接的甚至会问他们是不是在交往。  
然而哪怕就是这样，有时候连别人都忍不住替他们着急，借着玩笑给他们助攻，罗渽民也无数次微妙地避开了各种各样的暗示，一个对别人的情绪那么敏感那么温柔的人在奇怪的地方却很迟钝。

例如这家他们和好之后才开张的店，罗渽民大概也是不知道其中意义的。  
SLOW JAM以未来新科技与现有生活习惯的交界点作为概念，选了时下年轻人喜欢的设计风格，从一开始就瞄准了科技新贵们线下社交沙龙地点的定位，名字来自表示即兴慢演奏的音乐名词，意在以感性氛围消除外界对高科技圈的刻板印象——官方说法是这样的。  
但真相是SLOW是来自罗渽民说他虽然偶尔节奏有点慢但会坚持把事情做好的评价，JAM则根本是取自李帝努一直以来给罗渽民的手机备注，至于概念、设计风格和市场定位等更是肉眼可见受到罗渽民的启发和影响。  
李帝努的父亲听说他临时提出涉足新领域的主意时不可避免地起了疑心，但表哥金道英替他挡去了不少麻烦，下属们更是陪他花了大量时间紧急筛选合作伙伴考察店址，结果成绩出来后每个人都很满意，连他爸都一不小心称赞了几句，倒是原本一根筋埋头往前进的李帝努终于后知后觉地为自己暗中炫耀的心思差点脸红了。  
算了，他的确是想要一个新生活阶段的象征来乘载他和罗渽民之间的新故事，但伟大的发明不很多一开始都是从私心出发的灵光一闪吗。李帝努每次踏进店门都在心里如此为自己开脱，久而久之羞耻感也越来越薄弱了，到了现在他竟然因为罗渽民出差回来这么一件从理智上怎么看都是小事的事就特地吩咐员工们提前打烊了。

罗渽民的航班凌晨到达，李帝努本来想去接他的，被他以李帝努应该好好按时休息工作为由拒绝了。李帝努虽然觉得可惜，但也知道要倒时差的罗渽民大概没什么精力理自己，当务之急是回家睡觉，于是他们约好了晚上见面，到凌晨了就顺势出去兜风。  
李帝努为了这个约会推了太多工作，他觉得罗渽民应该也是很想念自己的，虽然之前也有抽空就着时差视频聊天，但好不容易终于能见到真人了，罗渽民应该会变得过于兴奋，粘着他不停地跟他分享出差途中遇到的事。那个样子的罗渽民实在可爱得太引人注目了，所以他才会特地准备好二人世界的场地。  
但是李帝努这种理所当然的想法很快就遭到了来自现实的质疑。

罗渽民按照约定时间出现时还带了一个陌生人。  
那是一个比他们稍矮一点的男人，从罗渽民身后冒出来，一边好奇地环视四周一边再三向罗渽民确认外面挂着打烊的牌子是不是真的能进来。他转过头的那一刻和李帝努视线交汇，在李帝努还没反应过来的时候就非常热情地朝他挥手打了招呼，连眉毛都扬起来。  
不，准确来说并不能算是完全的陌生人。李帝努微微皱起眉来。罗渽民在SNS上发过很多这个人的照片，而且从来没删除过。他是至今仍然在罗渽民生活里的人。那些在罗渽民的动态下顶着这张脸的真人头像的留言逐渐和面前这个热情的人重合起来，如果李帝努没记错的话这个人应该是叫……  
“这是刘扬扬，我给你说过的帮了我很多的朋友。”罗渽民介绍完刘扬扬后视线落在没有人的地方，用指节揉了一下鼻子后又垂下手来朝着他的方向胡乱比划了一下，“这就是Jeno……李帝努。”

平时他们经常坐的那张二人桌是坐不了了。  
四人座里坐了三个人，李帝努和罗渽民坐在一边，刘扬扬坐在罗渽民的对面。  
李帝努觉得这个状况既幸运也不那么幸运。他庆幸偏工业化的规整设计风格令店里没有会导致他怎么坐都会坐在刘扬扬旁边的三人圆桌，庆幸现在罗渽民坐在他身边，也庆幸不用和刘扬扬面对面，但同时也不太想看到刘扬扬和罗渽民面对面。  
或许比他小半年的刘扬扬表现得更游刃有余。他比起SNS上的留言给人感觉更成熟稳重，像是为了照顾李帝努似的话题几乎都在罗渽民身上打转。李帝努记得罗渽民说过刘扬扬在做HR的工作，可能看出他尴尬而刻意收敛了外放张扬的一面也说不定。  
但其实李帝努并不需要刘扬扬只聊罗渽民的话题。关于罗渽民的几乎所有事他都知道，就算是罗渽民不在他身边的那段时间有些事是刘扬扬知道而他不知道的，他也还有很多时间去听罗渽民亲口说出来。

严格来说李帝努并非完全不能好好聊天，罗渽民也有时不时提一些他能加入的话题，但他就是觉得耳边有一层杂音在妨碍他认真听他们的话，嘴上答得也心不在焉。  
然后李帝努开始走神。他原本自然垂在自己大腿上的手不由自主地伸到罗渽民那边，指尖碰到了罗渽民裤子破洞的毛边，接着是他大腿的皮肤。  
热爱宽松衣服的罗渽民最近不知为何一直在穿修身的裤子。穿起来是很好看没错，但未免太好看，而且天气不算暖和，穿着这种破洞裤一坐下来大腿就会露出一大片。  
大脑放空的李帝努放任自己的手去摸那片皮肤。罗渽民毫无反应地继续和刘扬扬说话，于是李帝努的手开始肆无忌惮地加重了动作，滑过罗渽民大腿上浅淡的毛发时热得快要起火。罗渽民终于条件反射地挣扎了，但他还在和刘扬扬聊天，只是动用了双手去阻止桌子底下的骚乱。李帝努的手被激起了胜负欲，熟练地躲开了罗渽民的动作，压住那条不停挣扎的腿，手指穿过那个破洞一路深入到他大腿的内侧。  
罗渽民猛地转过头来，李帝努对着他一脸无辜的表情眨了眨眼。

“咳咳咳……时间也不早了，那我先走了。”刘扬扬匆匆喝完了最后一口饮料，抬起头对李帝努来笑得爽朗，“今天见到你真的很高兴，Jeno。”  
“扬扬不用付钱了，今天Jeno请客。”罗渽民没好气又轻柔地说道。  
李帝努没有客气地问刘扬扬要不要等自己把车开出来再顺便送他一程，但两小时下来终于对刘扬扬露出了真心的笑容，礼貌地跟他说欢迎以后再来找他们玩。反倒是之前跟刘扬扬有说有笑的罗渽民安静了下来，没什么力气似的朝刘扬扬挥手道别。刘扬扬看起来是真的像他自己所说的那样很高兴，离开的时候还在满脸笑容地朝罗渽民挤眉弄眼，那是李帝努不懂的他们之间的暗号。

载着两个人的Urus逐渐驶离了周五夜的纷繁，不断往后退的夜色看起来大同小异。  
罗渽民又是那副手撑在车窗上望向外面的姿势，在李帝努专心得逐渐陷入前面道路的时候突然小声问：“不是说要兜风吗？”  
李帝努愣了一下，诚实答道：“我忘了。”  
罗渽民轻轻哼出了表示他知道了的声音，似乎没有任何异议。  
他发出这种声音的时候音调比平时说话要高很多，李帝努每次听了都觉得很可爱，但这一刻除了这种感觉他还感到了一丝烦躁，而且那丝烦躁在他发现自己还是觉得罗渽民很可爱后又缓慢扩大了。  
大概罗渽民本来就没什么期待，所以才会在本该二人约会的时候带了朋友来，所以才会在李帝努忘了原定计划的时候也觉得无所谓，但李帝努对此毫无办法。  
他对罗渽民总是无可奈何的。以前他们以朋友的身份相处得像恋人时就无可奈何，现在以恋人的身份相处得像朋友了也还是无可奈何。 

极其偶尔地会有这种时刻，令李帝努怀疑他们之间的热恋只是他自己的幻梦。  
如果罗渽民另选一个时间跟李帝努郑重说有一位很重要的朋友想让他认识一下，李帝努反而会觉得很幸福。他理解这种希望男朋友更深入地融入自己生活的感受，事实上他也曾经想过把金道英介绍给罗渽民认识，后来作罢的原因也不是他不想了，是金道英又提起了李帝努故意发他们的合照去刺激罗渽民的往事，说他还没做好心理准备，劝李帝努等这段关系更成熟了再考虑。  
金道英每次提起那件事都会一脸李帝努还是小孩子的表情来语重心长地教育他，但李帝努自己对此也同样无解。  
就好像资历尚浅的他凭着一张不笑就很冷淡的帝王脸在职场上跨过了无数隐形障碍，偶尔他还在想要怎么让下属听自己的意见时对方已经自动服从了他的意思，德高望重的前辈因为欣赏他的气魄而主动给他牵线搭桥，这样的例子数不胜数，但他一到了罗渽民的面前就忍不住幼稚，粘着骚扰他，摸他，亲他，就算被罗渽民觉得是撒娇也无所谓，能被他觉得像他最喜欢的萨摩耶那就再好不过，反正结果是罗渽民的注意力被他紧紧抓住就好。

李帝努脑海里飘过很多有的没的，一不留神就没问罗渽民意见直接回了自己家。  
罗渽民还是那副没任何异议的温顺样子，跟着他上了楼，两个人前后洗过澡后就开始做各自的事情。  
罗渽民穿着李帝努穿旧了的T恤和短裤坐在电脑前，李帝努心里一阵酸酸软软的感觉，还在车上时的那些情绪消散了很多。  
从李帝努的角度看过去他开了很多个窗口，其中有几个是那种练习室舞蹈视频，有一个似乎是什么技术分析型教程，桌上还有一本笔记本和一支笔，摊开的那一页密密麻麻的都是笔记，隐约能看到运镜和光线之类的关键字。  
家里有个努力工作的网红博主就是这种体验，只要他想，家里也可以随时变成办公学习的场所。一想到罗渽民是在为他和朴志晟的斗舞视频学习新知识，朴志晟未来开了舞蹈工作室的话说不定还会有一个账号长期和罗渽民联动互动，而李楷灿只会在旁边看好戏，李帝努就只想立刻过去亲晕罗渽民让他开不了这个头。

“Jeno，我好口渴啊，给我倒杯水啦——”  
李帝努抵抗不了他那种拉长尾音的撒娇，一边倒水一边愤愤地想罗渽民一定没有自己喜欢他那么喜欢自己，他们会发展到今天这种地步果然只是因为那天他们在机场相见时他恰好撞上了罗渽民身心脆弱容易被攻略的时刻而已。毕竟罗渽民病得迷迷糊糊的时候也只是说既然他们没办法做朋友那就只能试试交往了，罗渽民是不是觉得不对劲的话还可以反悔？  
罗渽民接过水的时候嘴上在用很嗲的语气道谢，事实上眼睛根本没离开过屏幕，丝毫没有转过头来看一眼他被冷落的男朋友的意思，这就是证据。  
李帝努回了几封邮件，又吃了一次鸡，罗渽民还是没有理他的男朋友。这位男朋友想要当一个尊重他辛勤工作的好男朋友，所以没有在这种时候打扰他，这种努力难道不值得看一下吗？李帝努扁了扁嘴，瘫在沙发上百无聊赖地点开了罗渽民的账号。

自从罗渽民回到自己身边后李帝努就没以前那么频繁关注他在网上的动态了，这次点开才发现他又漏了很多没有看。  
毫不意外最新的几张照片是这次海外拍摄出差途中拍的风景照和自拍，底下的粉丝都在说NANA肯定又在剧透了，然后接连很多条都是和工作有关的。在那堆类似的内容里李帝努突然看到了一条很特别但又不怎么显眼的，手指停了下来。  
那是一张截图，虽然截得不全，但从界面设计来看可以明显看出是某个在原创音乐人之间颇受欢迎的网站。罗渽民什么时候开始喜欢那上面的音乐人了？而且看起来不是一般的喜欢。NANA一向喜欢用很多颜文字，语气也一直都那么甜蜜可爱，但那么大幅度地称赞一个人，说什么每次听这首曲子都会感动得差点流泪这么夸张的话似乎还是第一次见。

李帝努又想起了上次他给罗渽民分享自己之前写的一首歌。  
写那首曲子的那天他受到一种难以形容的心情驱使染了金发，看着镜子里的自己想起了很多往事，回去后开着录音把涌现在脑海里的旋律用吉他弹了出来，后来正好有一天他去了李马克租的录音室，虽然略带实验性质，但最后他成功把那段demo做成了一首完整的歌。  
原本李帝努自己没怎么多想，把它播给罗渽民听的时候才意识到那是一首关于爱情的曲子。要说他完全不期待罗渽民听出点什么的话那肯定是说谎，但他自己也知道它作为一个作品来说还有很多不足，带着那种不奢求什么的心情连曲子的名字都一直没有取。  
罗渽民正如他的预想像以往每一次一样很认真地听了，也很认真地给出了中肯的评价。李帝努尽管心里有点失落，但还是同样认真地记下了他的意见，暗自决定下次继续加油，同时也把那首曲子拖进了自己的脑海角落。

巧的是截图上的那首歌也是只有一个叫Untitled的名字。虽然这位ID叫“橡子”的作者可能有着丰富得多的音乐履历，或者根本就是有名音乐人的小号，李帝努其实没必要和别人比的，但他还是皱着眉特地去了那个网站把这首歌找了出来，像上擂台一样点击了播放。  
结果前奏出来的时候，李帝努整个人都呆住了。  
他以为自己听错了，手指抬起来悬着犹豫要不要点击刷新网页，但随着曲子进度条的前进，耳朵里接收到的熟悉的旋律和制作的细节令李帝努不得不相信了。  
这首歌竟然真的就是他那首连名字都没有，他自己也几乎要忘记了的曲子。

李帝努的心开始砰砰加速，他抿了一下嘴唇，但他还是听到了自己的轻笑声，脑海里迅速给这个意外的发现补全了画面：所以罗渽民根本就听出了这首曲子的含义，表面上一本正经地给他分析做得好和做得不够好的地方，实际上喜欢得要命，不仅偷偷替他注册了账号上传了曲子，还在所有人面前暗暗炫耀——  
李帝努还没想象出罗渽民做这些事时的具体表情，手上外放着音乐的手机就突然被抽走了。他脸上的傻笑还没收回去，抬起头去看不知道什么时候抛下了电脑过来的缪斯本人。  
罗渽民挡住了背后昏黄的灯光和电脑屏幕微弱的光，逆光的脸上看不清是什么表情，但从他在手机屏幕上用力滑动点击的动作和戛然而止的音乐声来看他多半是已经脸红了。  
啊，新手机还没贴膜的。李帝努这么想着，眨了眨眼问道：“为什么是橡子？”  
那团昏暗的灯光在罗渽民转身放下手机时晃动了一下，照亮了他凶巴巴的表情，然后李帝努就被他弯腰压下来咬住了双唇。

罗渽民像是要报复李帝努一样开始得很激进。  
他迅速脱光了自己和李帝努的衣服，骑在李帝努身上把两人的性器握在一起让龟头紧紧贴合着彼此，温热的掌心包裹着两人的柱身上下撸动，拇指调皮地戳弄他的铃口，嘴上还一边呻吟一边胡乱说着什么李帝努好大要握不住了的话，明显是想用尽浑身解数来逼他快速射在自己手里。  
李帝努听他撒娇般的语调听得浑身燥热，伸手捏住他的腰把他往下压在自己身上，在罗渽民发出惊叫前堵住他的嘴唇，舌头轻而易举地顶进了他的口腔去舔弄他的上颚，一只手滑到两人的腹部中间接替罗渽民中断了的手活，另一只手在他全身上下时轻时重地摩挲揉捏。  
罗渽民身上怕痒的地方很多，每次李帝努这样摸他的时候他都会像是分不清自己的感觉是什么一样整个人都颤抖起来。李帝努每次看到他那副眼睛红红的迷茫表情都会觉得更兴奋，他放开了那双快被吸肿的嘴唇，翻了个身把罗渽民压在沙发里，从他细长的脖子一路往下吮咬，留下一串濡湿的痕迹。  
罗渽民停止了堪比色情片的表演，改为双手抱住李帝努，于是李帝努完全掌控了他全身上下的感官，舔弄到乳头的同时手上也故意更用力快速地逗弄了一番身下的性器，罗渽民连挣扎都来不及就尖叫着射了出来。

李帝努没有给他从高潮中恢复过来怪自己偷袭的机会，很快就从沙发缝里找出润滑液。他喜欢罗渽民在这种时候的温顺，他看到李帝努的动作也只是眨了眨眼，安静地张开了腿配合李帝努的手指裹着黏糊糊的液体探进自己的后穴。  
他的手指上有吉他疤，每次探进去罗渽民的反应都会很大，李帝努给他扩张完已经满头大汗，汗水顺着锋利的下颚线滴在罗渽民的嘴唇上，罗渽民伸出舌尖舔走了那颗汗珠，说好咸。李帝努头皮发麻地握着性器对准了穴口，一边听着罗渽民细碎的呜咽声一边感受自己被一圈柔软又紧致的活肉裹着往里吮吸。  
他一开始还很温柔地克制着自己，但罗渽民却伸出双手去摸他的胸肌和腹肌，圈在他腰上的双腿也一直在用劲往下压他让他进入得更深，还弓起腰用自己再次勃起的性器去蹭他的小腹，不停地叫他再用力一点。  
李帝努受不了罗渽民这样故意勾引他，他知道罗渽民还存着报复的心理，但李帝努的胜负欲也被激起了。在两人终于从沙发滚到地毯上的时候李帝努顺势抱着他一起站了起来，半抱半托地以后入位一路做进了卧室。

他们第一次做得这么激烈，罗渽民几乎是跪倒在床上，又立刻被李帝努翻过身去用枕头垫着腰从正面再一次插了进去，嘴里的抱怨也被他用吻堵了回去，然后李帝努再一次吻遍他全身的时候那张嘴就只能发出混乱的呻吟了。  
中途他们一起射了一次，高潮过两次的罗渽民被不应期短得不可思议的李帝努揉弄着性器和会阴被迫再次进入状态，又一次被那根粗长的东西凿进身体时显然已经被顶弄得顾不上较量了，他一只手软绵绵地拍在李帝努的手臂上，声音也染上了哭腔：“Jeno，嗯，Jeno，今天……啊，今天，为什么，这么久啊？”  
累了吗？李帝努问道，他不停地往罗渽民身体的最深处顶，整个卧室除了他们的喘息声就只有煽情的抽插声，罗渽民没有回答，李帝努这才慢慢意识到刚才他既没有开口回答也没有开口提问。  
到底是为什么，李帝努在一片混沌之间想根本不需要解释。他曾经觉得多情的罗渽民就像风一样不安定，但现在他对于罗渽民来说是最特别的，是唯一的。  
这一刻的罗渽民躺在他身下，被操得眼神迷茫又脆弱，全身的皮肤泛着一层粉色，蒙着水汽的眼角、鼻尖、被亲得肿起的微微张开的双唇、从牙齿之间探出的舌尖、挺立的乳头和倔强地撑着他自己的四肢关节全部都一片熟透的红色，而李帝努还在继续往他全身的痣上盖更多红色的标记。这一刻的罗渽民是他一个人的罗渽民。

他的房间像一片高温的海洋，他们都已经被蒸得熔化，却又被湿润水汽推回原型，他们在其中找不到方向，只能紧紧抓着彼此。  
李帝努感觉到自己即将到达临界点，理智也已经被卷到了云霄。“渽民，渽民。”他在已经叫不出来只能呜咽的罗渽民耳边喊他的名字，固定在他头部两侧的两只手都与他的十指相扣，性器还在不断深入，用尽所有部位把罗渽民禁锢得更紧。  
心脏就在耳边跳，李帝努听到自己神志不清地说了什么，罗渽民的后穴突然甜蜜又疯狂地绞紧了他，李帝努被夹得猝不及防地喘了一下，紧接着就咬紧后槽牙，全身青筋暴涨地全部射进了罗渽民的身体里，和他同时达到了高潮。

他们花了很长时间来消化漫长的余韵。  
李帝努的手闲不住，从背后搂着罗渽民，手指落在他的小腹上玩上面的小绒毛。罗渽民抓住他的手腕，弓着背来躲他的手指。李帝努笑了，还故意用指尖上的疤去划他的肚子，罗渽民蠕动来蠕动去，李帝努又按住他，两个人差点又玩出一身汗。  
“你刚才听到了吗？”李帝努笑够了就没乱动了，收紧了手臂，凑到罗渽民的耳边问。  
“……嗯。”罗渽民的声音很轻。  
什么啊，那就这种反应吗？李帝努不高兴了，撑起上半身去看罗渽民的表情。罗渽民吓了一跳要缩进被窝里用被子遮住自己的脸，又被李帝努挖了出来，手撑在他的脸旁边居高临下地紧盯着他。  
罗渽民眼珠转来转去，视线飘忽不定就是不愿对上李帝努的目光，看实在躲不过去了才放弃了似的提高音量说：“你、你以前不是也跟马克哥说过爱他吗？”  
李帝努眨了眨眼，停顿了一下才找回自己的声音：“啊？”  
“哦吼吼，你自己说过的话都忘记了吗？十九岁的时候十九岁的时候。”罗渽民显然对他的反应很不满，一脸“你竟然忘记了”的表情睁大了眼睛盯着他，嘴唇也撅起来了。

十九岁十九岁，李帝努回想了好一阵子才反应过来罗渽民在说什么。  
他是有给李马克说过“我爱你”没错，但那只是因为李马克没接到他的电话，李马克再问起来的时候他觉得已经错过了说原来那件事的时机才敷衍般给李马克回了那么一句话。李马克在他们面前说起这件事的时候也是当好笑的事来分享，根本没想过有谁会当真。  
罗渽民当时的反应确实有点大，嘴角还是在微笑，但眼睛就像现在这样一直盯着他。十九岁的李帝努表面镇定，内心却不禁疑惑紧张甚至有点期待，但过后罗渽民又像没事发生过似的继续和他维持着之前的相处方式，李帝努就觉得是自己会错了意，他和李楷灿都看得出罗渽民对李马克有过朦胧的憧憬，或许当时罗渽民就是为李马克小小地吃了一下醋而已。  
原来李帝努是真的会错了意，在结论上。  
他是真的没想过这件事过去了那么久还会有后文。

李帝努撑不住了，他倒在罗渽民身上，脸埋在他的肩膀上不停闷笑。  
罗渽民闷闷地拍了他的背几下：“你笑什么？”倒没有怪他把全身的重量压在自己身上。  
“不是，为什么突然想起以前的事了？”李帝努翻了个身滚到旁边继续笑。如果罗渽民逃避他刚才那句话的理由是男人在床上的话不可信那他可能还会哑口无言，罗渽民这口陈年老醋也未免吃得太猛了。  
“就是……突然想起了，”罗渽民似乎被他这样毫不在意还觉得好笑的坦荡反应弄得自觉羞耻了，垂下的浓密睫毛不安地抖动，“我们在一起真的好久了。”

是啊，真的好久好久了。  
久到现在再回想过去会觉得他们说试试交往都只不过是给长久以来相爱的事实补充一个仪式，久到他们是那么自然地以朋友的身份像恋人那么紧密，又那么随意地以恋人的身份像朋友那么舒适，因为这就是他们的相处模式，这就是他们。  
回想起罗渽民这一整天下来的行为，李帝努突然就觉得释怀了，同时发现自己再次先罗渽民一步比他自己更快弄清了他行动和思维之间的逻辑。  
他开始思考，是不是该慢慢和罗渽民讨论确定一下对于彼此来说什么事需要更紧密，什么事需要更舒适。他们的性格实在太不一样了，这个过程也许会需要很多时间，但他们还有很多时间，两个人一起探索的话也会像寻宝一样有趣又愉快。

但是现在罗渽民还什么都不知道，也还没有被李帝努理清思路。他像一只耳朵垂下来的小兔子，委委屈屈地盯着突然陷入沉默的李帝努。  
“你爱我吗？”尽管才听李帝努说了没多久，罗渽民还是问了。  
那个对谁都大方付出爱的罗渽民不是在说他爱李帝努，而是在问李帝努爱不爱他。  
李帝努笑着叹了一口气，心里满满的都是幸福感，凑过去接住了他心中那列正在下行的过山车。他捏着罗渽民的下巴一边吻他一边像哄小朋友般温柔重复：“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”

他们真的在热恋，已经没有退路了。

END.


End file.
